Traitor's Vengeance
by The Last Duchess
Summary: Henry and Danielle are newly married, but something is amiss. Just who is the traitor who seeks to take revenge? All chapters now up.
1. Alone At Last

This is the first in a series of stories about how Henry and Danielle spend their lives together.

  
  


Only very mild spoilers for the film.

  
  


Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me. It all belongs to Andy Tennant etc. and as much as I wish I could claim Prince Henry as my own, we all know that Danielle is his soul mate.

  
  


Thanks to everybody at Sir Kevin's Ever After Forum, who first read this story and made me want to carry on writing.

  
  


Traitor's Vengeance - Part One

  
  


"Good morning Your Highness," Henry whispered as Danielle's eyes fluttered open. Danielle smiled. She was unaccustomed to such polite wake up calls. Rodmilla hitting her with a broom, or Marguerite's shrill tones were more usual. This seemed strange, but was much more pleasant. "We should be going to breakfast now."

  
  


"Do we have to go now?" Danielle pleaded. "Couldn't we stay here for a bit longer?"

  
  


"Why what do you have in mind my angel?" he asked slyly, moving in towards her. "I suppose for the right proposition I could be forced to put Mother and Father off."

  
  


"Your mother and father. They expect us for breakfast?" Danielle now sounded worried. "When Milord?"

  
  


"They usually like to eat about now, but they can wait." He tried to kiss her, but she quickly jumped out of bed.

  
  


"Why did you allow me to sleep so late. What will your parents think of me? How will I ever win their trust if on my first day in the family I let them down?" She pulled on her robe and tried to dash across the room, but Henry stopped her.

  
  


"You don't need to worry about what they will think. They love you already. You were able to catch my fathers heart faster than mine." He pulled her close to him. This had an incredibly calming effect on her. He had used it many times the day before, their wedding day. A day he could never forget.

  
  


"I have to go and dress Milord," Danielle said freeing herself from his embrace. "But I shall be back soon," and with that she seductively walked out of the room, making Henry remember exactly what was walking away from him.

  
  


Before she made it to the dressing room, Henry caught up with her and grabbed her hand, making her turn around to face him. He began to kiss her passionately, obviously not willing to let her go just yet. She wanted to move as she didn't want to disappoint her new parents, but she couldn't. Henry had the power in one kiss to stop her from thinking.

  
  


"We don't have time for this," Danielle pleaded. But henry was not listening to her. He wasn't interested in what was expected. He was only interested in what was happening here and now. In the exquisitely beautiful woman that he held in his arms, who he loved more than anything in the entire universe. He too was beginning to lose the power to think rationally. 

  
  


All of Danielle's apprehensions were freely flowing from her mind. She no longer cared about what she was supposed to be doing. She allowed Henry to lift her up and carry her back to their bed, continuing to kiss him fervently. 

  
  


Henry placed her down on the bed as if she were a holy vessel, too rare and cherished to bring to Earth. He kissed her as if she was the most precious thing he had ever held in his arms, and at that moment she felt like that. She felt like the only thing happening in the entire world was what was going on in that room.

  
  


As Henry made love to her, she didn't want to believe that anything else existed. Not France, the palace, not even the bed. There was no Prince and Princess of France. There was just Henry and Danielle. Two people who had become one spirit.


	2. The Royal Breakfast

Traitor's Vengeance - Part Two

  
  


"Where are they?" King Francis ranted, as he stormed about the dining room. "I gave Henry explicit instructions to be here with Danielle, for breakfast."

  
  


"But they are only a little late Milord. I am sure they will not be too long."

  
  


"I do not care, they should be here now. How can I trust them to be King and Queen when they cannot even turn up to breakfast on time. I tell you what Marie, living forever looks like a very attractive prospect right now, if this is anything to go by."

  
  


"Oh calm down Francis. Now when they arrive, you must not be angry. Goodness knows what Danielle will think. I am convinced that she is quite terrified of you, and you ranting will do nothing to help matters".

  
  


Francis looked a little hurt. "Terrified of me. Why for heavens sake? I'm not an ogre."

  
  


"You must remember milord, that she has been princess for but a day. She knows nothing of Royal life and of your undoubted affection for your family. The only King she knows is the one who convict criminals and sells servants at court."

  
  


Francis could now tell that his wife was beginning to get a little cross with him. He sighed and sat down. He realised that of course Marie was right, she always was when it came to matters of emotions. He had never told her this but he was immensely lucky to have her for his Queen.

  
  


"They are awfully late though," Marie said, now getting a little irritated herself. As she rarely spoke in public nobody realised that her fuse was only a little longer than that of her husband's. Her sons lateness and lack of manners, vexed her greatly. Fortunately Francis always dealt with him. 

  
  


"Perhaps we ought to send a page to check that they are all right. Maybe Henry has run away again and they have climbed out of the window." Francis said, controlling his anger better now.

  
  


"I think, milord, that being newlyweds, running AWAY from their chamber is the last thing that they will be doing." Francis blushed. He was unaccustomed to his wife speaking so bluntly about such matters. "I do not think that a page interrupting them would be a good idea."

  
  


Then the doors of the room opened and the arrival of the Prince and Princess was announced. The King and Queen stood up to greet their son and new daughter in law. Francis opened his mouth to say something to them, but Marie shot him a venomous look which made him keep quiet.

  
  


"Good morning Your Majesties," Danielle said while curtseying almost to the ground. Her movements were as graceful and her actions as confident as any courtier. If she did not already know, the Queen would never dream that only one day ago she was a servant.

  
  


Much to their surprise, Henry graciously bowed as his wife curtseyed and respectfully addressed his parents as 'Your Majesties'. The Queen was much taken aback by this uncharacteristic courtesy from her son. The King was so shocked, he had to sit down.

  
  


Henry escorted his new wife to her seat at the table. He pulled the seat out for her and gently kissed her forehead as she sat down. He then sat down beside her, even though a place had been set for him on the other side of the table. He called a footman over.

  
  


"From now on I want a place set out for me beside the Princess," he said. Danielle noted that yet again his voice had changed from the soft tones that whispered love poems to her, to the commanding regal voice, expected of a prince of France.

  
  


Francis shot a disapproving look at Henry, but he was too distracted with gazing at Danielle to notice.

  
  


Henry held Danielle's hand all the way through breakfast, which was awkward, but he managed it. It was as if suddenly he had conviction in everything he did that made him persevere with his actions. This was a quality that Francis feared he would never discover. He had no doubt that his son would be a great King, but there were things in his character missing. He now seemed to have found them.

  
  


"I trust the pair of you will join us at court today," the King said in an attempt to gain his son's attention. Danielle looked up, a startled expression on her face. She had not expected to be introduced into Royal circles so early.

  
  


Henry felt her hand tense up in his. He knew exactly why. She shows no fear in front of anybody, but the prospect of facing a room full of courtiers, most of whom were like Marguerite, obviously terrified her. "Actually father, we shan't be appearing at court for a few weeks," Henry said. Danielle relaxed a little.

  
  


"What do you mean? Of course you will, it's your royal duty to be there." Francis was ready to explode if he didn't get the answer he desired.

  
  


"We are to visit Aunt Margaret." The King looked puzzled at the mention of his sister, the Queen of Navarre. "I was to go alone, but obviously now Danielle will accompany me." 

  
  


"I dispatched riders to Navarre last night," the King said. "Your visit has been postponed for three months. I shall expect the two of you at court this afternoon and that is my final word on the subject."


	3. Court Is In Session

Traitor's Vengeance - Part Three

  
  


Nearly every courtier and noble in the province had turned up to court. There were no prizes for guessing why. The prospect of having a whole day to gawk at the servant who had captured a princes heart was too delicious to miss.

  
  


"Are there always this many here?" Danielle asked Henry as they spied on all of the anxious looking nobles.

  
  


"No. It's very rare to get this many people here."

  
  


"Then why today?"

  
  


"News travels fast among the courtiers. I doubt there's a soul in the land who doesn't know of our marriage."

  
  


"Really, not a soul. Do you think that they will all be here to see me?" She was trying to sound confidant, but Henry could tell that she was terrified. He pulled her close to him and began to stroke her hair, breathing in it's soft scent. Her neck smelt of the remnants of last night's perfume.

  
  


He stopped thinking about what was facing them in that room and began to think about last night. A night that he would never forget. What he wouldn't give to be able to take her up in his arms and carry her back to their bedchamber.

  
  


The trumpets sounded and the King and Queen made their entrance into court. Danielle pulled away from Henry and wiped away a tear from her eye. "I can't put it off any longer. It's time for me to do my royal duty." She linked arms with her husband and allowed him to lead her through the door.

  
  


As they floated down the centre of the room, Henry took hold of her hand. He could feel how tense she was. "Don't worry," he whispered. "Just breath." Danielle smiled at hearing this advice that she had given to herself on countless occasions over the past thirteen days.

  
  


Henry was astounded at the show she put on for the crowds. She was the very essence of sophistication and gracefulness. It took most courtiers many years to master the elegance of movement that came naturally to Danielle.

  
  


They showed their respect to the King and Queen of Spain and to Henry's parents before making their way up to their positions one step behind Francis and Marie. Henry softly kissed Danielle before finally standing behind his father. He never let go of her hand though. This was a sign of defiance to all of those who insisted he marry where he did not love.

  
  


There were many looks of disapproval around the room at this open show of affection. Henry did not notice though. Danielle was the only thing in his field of vision.

  
  


Danielle however saw every scowl, heard every snide remark and could feel the chill atmosphere that had descended on the room as soon as she entered. She was terrified that she would do something wrong, but she did not show it. She had nothing to prove to these people. She was a princess. All but the royalty were her inferiors.

  
  


As the King went about his business Danielle was simply required to stand there and observe. She noticed that every time Henry looked at her or squeezed her hand the Queen of Spain got a disdainful look on her face. She was obviously less than pleased at her daughter running from the altar but what had she against Henry marrying? 

  
  


After what seemed like an age the court business was concluded. Danielle wanted to run from the room, away from the prying eyes, but she knew she couldn't. Besides what would she do? Henry had to go and meet with the Spanish envoy, so she would be alone.

  
  


"Danielle my dear why don't you come and walk with me?" the Queen cheerfully said. "There is a wonderful place in the garden I wish you to see." Danielle could see that she was trying to be gentle in introducing her into royal society and she was immensely grateful for it.

  
  


"As you wish Your Majesty," she replied with a slight curtsey. The two of them set off on their walk with at least fifteen courtiers following. They all wanted to hear what Danielle had to say, and to see how she would acquit herself. Many hoped to see her make a fool of herself. Many were disappointed.

  
  


"Francis and Henry are going to be quite some time with the Spanish envoy, I believe," the Queen said, in a tone that very much suggested she was used to such interruptions in her day. "We shall have time to have a chat over tea."

  
  


"I shall enjoy that very much Your Majesty," Danielle replied. The Queen looked uncomfortable when Danielle addressed her so formally. She leaned over and whispered so the courtiers could not hear her. She was used to having these women around her but she did not like talking of family matters in front of them.

  
  


"Please dear, call me Mother, I shall feel so much more comfortable if you were to treat me as my own daughters do." Danielle smiled. She had dreamed for so long for a mother who would treat her as she treat her own children. She had never dreamt however that the woman in question would be the Queen of France.

  
  


Danielle noticed a small group of ladies watching her intently, nervously. It was obvious that they wanted to introduce themselves to her, but they looked to scared. Or at least all but one did. the other stood tall and looked her straight in the eye. She had a noble, but arrogant stance that reminded Danielle so much of Marguerite and Rodmilla.

  
  


"Excuse me mother," Danielle said politely." But could you please introduce me to those ladies there." She made a motion towards them, being careful not to point. "They look to be my age, and I would so like to become acquainted with more people at court if I am to attend."

The Queen looked at her rather embarrassed. "I am afraid my dear that I am not personally acquainted with these particular ladies. Indeed I need introducing to them myself."

  
  


At this point one of the pursuing courtiers stepped forward and spoke. "It would be my great honour, Your Royal Highness, if you would allow me to make the introductions as these are ladies I am familiar with."

  
  


"By all means, please do. If you would excuse me mother, I shall find you later." The Queen gave an approving nod. She was obviously pleased to see Danielle doing her best to settle in at court.

  
  


As Danielle approached the small group of girls, she suddenly began to feel very regal. She truly felt for the first time like a princess.

  
  


When the group realised that it was they she wished to address they nervously curtseyed to her. All hopelessly unsynchronised. She had seen Marguerite and Jacqueline like this many a time.

  
  


"Ladies may I present Her Royal Highness the Princess Danielle," her guide said. The girls again curtseyed, with little more success than the first time. Danielle acknowledged them with a slight nod of the head and signalled to her escort that she should continue. "Your Highness, May I present Comtesse Eloise de Lanscon, Comtesse Yvette Martingac, Comtesse Adèle la Martine," then she paused before introducing the last girl. The one she had noticed as rather haughty earlier. "And finally may I present my daughter, Comtesse Sabine Madeleine Desirée of the House of Bruge." This final girl curtseyed with grace that was lacking the others, but Danielle could tell that she would need to be won over.

  
  


"It is a pleasure to meet you ladies," Danielle said. She had picked up some tips on speaking regally from Henry and up to now she was doing quite well. The name de Bruge rang a bell with Danielle. It was as if she and Sabine had met somewhere before. "Sabine, am I right in thinking that de Bruge is a Belgian name?"

  
  


"Yes, Your Highness that is correct."

  
  


"Then you may have been acquainted with my step mother the Baroness Rodmilla de Ghent." She shuffled uncomfortably. This answered Danielle's question. She must know of Rodmilla and Marguerite's fate or why would she act so?

  
  


Danielle was about to excuse herself from the party when she saw Henry walking towards her. A broad grin broke out on her face. She had to use every ounce of restraint she had to stop herself flinging her arms around him. Then she noticed the stern look on his face. "Henry my love, what is the matter?"

  
  


"We must talk immediately. There have been some developments with Spain." With that Danielle made her excuses to leave. Eloise, Yvette and Adèle looked worried, but Sabine just gave a little smile. An expression that would haunt Danielle for some time.


	4. Tragedy Strikes

Traitors Vengeance - Part Four

  
  


Danielle stood in stony silence. She could not believe what Henry was telling her. How could anyone be so cruel as to do this another person? She desperately tried not to cry, but that was asking too much of herself. She sank to the floor like a dying swan taking its last breaths such was the pain in her heart.

  
  


When the tears began flowing, Henry was almost glad for now he could do something to comfort her which in turn would comfort him. After all the bottom had dropped out of both of their worlds with the declaration by the King of Spain.

  
  


The words of the Queen of Spain were still ringing in Henry's ears. 'I would laugh but a servant whore as a princess for a nation as great as France is no laughing matter'. The King had laughed bitterly at these words. Henry had so wanted to step forward and wipe that arrogant smile off his face, and almost did on several occasions.

  
  


From the beginning Henry could sense that the meeting with the Spanish envoy would not be pretty. He had noticed the way they scowled at he and Danielle in court that day. But why should they be so unhappy with him? After all it was their daughter who ran from the altar first.

  
  


The King blamed Henry directly for the events of the previous evening. Gabriella had attempted to climb out of the window so that she and her lover could run away together. At first Henry smiled at the idea, praying that she had made it and would be happy as he now was. But then he heard the rest of the story. The Spanish Royal Guard captured the two of them leaving the castle grounds. Gabriella was now imprisoned in her chambers and her lover was to be executed on the parties' return to Spain.

  
  


Henry was shocked that the Spanish Royals could treat their own daughter with such little feeling and respect. He could not wait to get the Spanish out of the way, but at the same time wished desperately for them to stay so that Gabriella may still have a chance of happiness. 

  
  


It was the next part however that sickened Henry most. They were bewildered that he had married somebody else so quickly. Surely he was aware the King and Queen would not allow their daughter to marry just anyone. When Henry returned to Hautefort that day they had planned to force Gabriella to go through with the wedding. After all she was only a woman what could she do about it?

  
  


It was the Kings speech that had angered Henry most. "We have spoken with our advisors who tell me that by your marriage to this filthy pig it is YOU who have broken our treaty and not my daughter. But a member of the court has come forward with a solution to the problem."

  
  


Henry was mystified. What solution could there be? The only solution would be for the Spanish to go home and find another idiot Prince to marry their daughter. But he was just blanking the inevitable from his mind. In his heart he knew what they were about to say.

  
  


"You must get an annulment. You have been married for but a day, I doubt the Pope will show any resistance." These words were like a punch in the stomach. Francis, who had up to now remained quiet, wanting Henry to fight his own battles, exploded.

  
  


The argument was fierce and went on for many minutes. The two Kings almost drew swords, but the King of Spain's final words chilled the two Frenchmen to silence.

  
  


"Either you be forthcoming in getting an annulment from this trash you chose, or you will have to fight a war."

  
  


Henry had just wandered around the room in a daze at these words. What was he to do? He could either protect his love or his country. Who on Earth could come up with such a wicked plan ? Surely they must know that it would ruin both Danielle and Henrys' lives. From a royal advisor Henry could expect it, but not a simple courtier. This was obviously a person with a taste for revenge.

  
  


For Henry however that was not what was important anymore. The reality of the matter was here and now. Danielle was still sobbing uncontrollably in his arms. The answer for what he would do came instantly as he saw her back in the courtyard. But why was Danielle crying with such passion? Surely she cannot think that he would...

  
  


"Danielle you do know what I will do about this, don't you?" Henry asked. He was worried about what she was thinking of him. She must think him cruel, cold, not the man she married.

  
  


"There is only one thing to do milord, you must ask the Pope immediately for the annulment, we defy Spain and risk a war. You could lose everything."

  
  


"Danielle I lose you and I do lose everything. You are the only thing in my world. For you I would defy Heaven itself ." This speech made Danielle cry more. Not for the danger that awaited them in its implications, but for the love that was contained within it.

  
  


"But we cannot afford to fight a war milord."

  
  


"For you my love I would fight a thousand Goliaths, take on the armies of Troy and battle with all the evil in Hell. You are my only love, my happiness, my life. Without you I cannot be king for I would not have the feelings to be human."

  
  


"But it is not we who will suffer. We can be protected, but the peasants cannot. Many innocents will die. Those children you build your university for, to educate them to be a generation of the French people we can be proud of, will be slaughtered. I cannot allow that to happen to them? How could I do that for the sake of selfish passion. I could not live with myself."

  
  


Henry didn't know how to answer her for he knew that she was right. As a prince of France he was behaving irrationally. The prospect of endangering an entire nation for the sake of his own desire was ludicrous.

  
  


But as a man and a lover he was perfectly sane. Menelaus fought a ten year war all for the love of Helen.* He won his battles, why couldn't Henry. After all Danielle was as beautiful at Helen. With her by his side what army could defeat him.

  
  


"I will have to talk with my father about what we should do." Danielle nodded. She was terrified about what King Francis would say. He was a sensible man who would know the right thing. She knew that the right thing was to have the annulment, but she prayed that another solution could be found. To lose Henry would be to die.

  
  


Then the doors to the throne room burst open. Danielle and Henry were still sitting on the floor, clinging to each other. Francis entered with his entourage of advisors. He looked angry. Henry and Danielle jumped up. "Father what is it?" henry asked, a little shocked at his father's bold entrance.

  
  


"That devious backstabber is not getting away with this. If Spain wants a war then that's what they're going to get."

  
  


*In Greek mythology Menelaus was the King of Sparta who fought and won the Trojan war after his wife Helen was kidnapped by Paris.


	5. A Traitor Appears

Traitors Vengeance - Part Five

  
  


"My hands are already ruined," Marguerite whined as she fell onto her bed. She winced. The bed was hard like rocks. She was too used to the plush chambers she had enjoyed at the Manor. She was going to have to forget all of that. "I hate this room. And why must they all share. Surely the palace has enough rooms for them to have one each."

  
  


"Us," Rodmilla corrected her daughter. "There must be enough rooms for us not them. Remember dear we are no better than them anymore." As much as she hated her new situation she knew that she had to accept it and keep quiet until such time that she could hatch a plan.

  
  


"I'm going to get that pig and her lowlife husband someday. What kind of man would do that? He made us all believe that he would marry me. Well he got what he deserved. One day he'll find out what a mistake he made."

  
  


Rodmilla sighed. As much as Marguerite had always been her favourite, a day in close contact with her had made her realise what a spoiled brat she was. She had begged to be placed in a room with someone else, but apparently the madam in charge of this den had been given her orders from Princess Danielle directly. 

  
  


"I thought that horrid little page was going to bring us some of our things from the manor," Marguerite whinged. "I really cannot carry on like this. We have nothing."

  
  


"Yes, DEAR, I know this. Now do shut up I'm trying to think." Marguerite turned her back to her mother. Rodmilla had learned very quickly when her daughter was sulking from the way she hunched her shoulders. "Oh really do stop acting like a child. If you expect us to get out of here you're going to have to grow up."

  
  


Rodmilla looked away from her daughter towards the door. Sometimes she cursed that manor. For being too small, too poor, too common, but now she would do anything for the freedom it gave her. Just being able to walk out of a door at will was now a luxury.

  
  


"Marguerite," Rodmilla said in a more conciliatory tone. Marguerite rolled over and shot a piercing look at her mother. She was obviously still moping about Rodmilla being harsh.

  
  


"What mother?"

  
  


"What is that piece of paper on the floor?" Marguerite looked towards the bottom of the door and sure enough there was a folded up piece of paper. Rodmilla picked it up and opened it. Marguerite joined her.

  
  


"Well it cannot have been sent by one of the servants. It's real writing."

  
  


"Hush Marguerite, this might just be our ticket out of here." She proceeded to read aloud the note. 

"Baroness, please let it be known that I and many of our class grieve for your situation. But do not be downhearted for the first steps have been taken. I shall come and speak to you after your keeper has checked on your room. Do not be alarmed at my arrival."

  
  


"Who is it from? What does it mean?" Marguerite happily said as she did a little dance. She too could tell that it was promising for their plight.

  
  


"It is not signed," Rodmilla replied. She did not want her daughter to know just yet but she knew exactly who it was from, she could recognise the fine hand of a Belgian anywhere. The elegant script and powerfully arrogant wording could only be written by one person other than herself.

  
  


Rodmilla and Marguerite sat in their room in silence or hours dreaming of the delights implicated in that note. Rodmilla could taste their freedom, but Marguerite could only fantasise about revenge.

  
  


Eventually, a good hour after the mistress had left, there was a gentle tap at the door before it quietly swung open. A tall figure in a cloak was stood outside.

  
  


She was obviously anxious not to be seen as she quickly walked into the room. She surveyed her surroundings before facing her hosts and revealing her face. Marguerite gasped, but Rodmilla already knew who it was hiding beneath the yards of fabric.

  
  


"Aunt Rodmilla, cousin Marguerite, It is my pleasure to see you again. I have been sent to tell you not to worry. It has already started without you."

  
  


"What has already started?" Marguerite asked, still failing to fully understand what was happening. The answer was simple, chilling and wonderfully musical to all ears listening.

  
  


"Why my dear cousin what I speak of is something I know you crave. Vengeance."


	6. Unsure Introductions and Fond Farewells

Traitor's Vengeance - Part Six

  
  


"The Duke of Winchester Your Highness," the footman announced as he entered the throne room. Closely following him was Lord Steven Grey. Henry had sent for him over two hours ago and had been getting rather vexed at his delay. Steven bowed and a regal hand dismissed the footman, allowing the two men to talk in private.

  
  


"Lord Grey, thank you for coming, I have urgent matters to discuss with you. You, no doubt, have heard of my marriage."

  
  


"Yes Your Highness, I have, a most joyous day for France," Steven replied. Henry sighed.

  
  


"If only that were true. Negotiations with the Spanish court have not gone well over the past few hours and I believe that while we continue to bargain with them over terms we are going to need your help."

  
  


"Anything I can give Your Highness, will be my pleasure." Steven was curious about what the Prince wanted. He had never been summoned to the Palace like this before. He had only ever been to Hautefort once, as a boy, when his father was an ambassador to the court.

  
  


"My bride is currently without protection. The majority of the Royal Guard are still young and inexperienced, only a precious few are qualified for the position I offer and all are engaged elsewhere."

  
  


"I do not understand what you are asking of me Your Highness."

  
  


"I have been led to understand that there is not a better swordsman than you in all of England. Indeed I believe you even defeated your King in many a contest of skill." Steven looked awkward at this mention of his King, it was something he would rather forget.

  
  


"It is true sire that I have experience with a sword."

  
  


"And you have had many chances to hone your skills in battle, making you a quick thinker in situations of danger." Steven nodded, beginning to see where this conversation was headed. "In the absence of a suitable French guard I believe an Englishman with skills such as yours will be perfect for the job of protecting my wife."

  
  


Henry watched and studied Steven as he thought about this proposal. He wondered what it must be like for those in his situation. A foreigner, exiled from his own country, shut away from the world in a hidden chateau. The stories of the reasons for Lord Grey's banishment from England and his quiet life in the woods had reached the prince's ear, but Henry was not inclined to believe them. Nothing that came from the mouth of a courtier was ever worth listening to.

  
  


Steven studied Henry at the same time. He found it difficult to believe that the boy he once fought with in the gardens, was now this fine man that stood asking for his help. He was indeed a good man. Even from his hiding place in the forests that surrounded the palace, Steven had heard the stories of his generosity and kindness mixed in among the countless reports of his wanton behaviour.

  
  


He had seen the prince just a week earlier riding past the chateau in the middle of the night. There was a lady on the back of his horse with him. She looked like a courtier and was presumably his mistress. For all of his generosity, he had still managed to fall into this Royal trap. Steven wondered about the girl, was she happy to be with the Prince or did she have her own lover?

  
  


"Your Highness, I am honoured that you have considered me but surely the Spanish court will provide a guard."

  
  


"Why ever would they do that it is the Spanish who I am protecting Danielle from."

  
  


This puzzled Steven. He believed the Prince's bride to be called Gabriella, and why would the Spanish King and Queen be after their own daughter? Then the doors to the throne room opened and in walked the same lady who had been with the Prince that night. Steven was stunned. How could he be so open as to parade his mistress around like this?

  
  


The lady ran to Henry and kissed him openly. She appeared to be very much in love with him. Steven's worries for her were dissolving and the next part made them disappear altogether.

  
  


"Danielle my darling, may I present Lord Steven Grey, the Duke of Winchester. Lord Grey this is my wife Princess Danielle. It is for her that I seek your services. The Spanish are unhappy about my choice to marry Danielle and not Gabriella." It now clicked in Steven's mind what had happened. 

  
  


"Henry my love, what is happening? Father has asked me to stay in our chamber until somebody comes to me."

  
  


"Then why are you not there? You must know that Father is as concerned for your safety as I am."

  
  


"I had to see you Henry, I had to know what was happening. Since you came to me this afternoon I have been dying."

  
  


While this was going on between the Prince and Princess, Steven took the time to study them. After only seconds he was convinced in his own mind of their mutual love and devotion. He couldn't help looking at the Princess though. She was magical. She had the voice of a Siren and a face matched not even by Helen.

  
  


His thoughts were interrupted by Prince Henry's voice. "Sir I need to know if you will take the position, my wife needs protecting and we do not have long before she must leave."

  
  


The Princess looked at Henry sharply. "You are sending me away. Where?"

  
  


"Back to the Manor. The Spanish do not know of it. You will be safe there until they go home." The two of them joined in an embrace. Steven felt out of place. He wanted to leave the two of them alone, he was uncomfortable.

  
  


"Your Highness," Steven said, almost sorry to break up this perfect picture in front of him. "It would be my honour to take this position." Steven was a little shocked with himself for agreeing. It would mean his coming out into the open again, a place that had been painful for him. There was something about the Princess though. He wanted to get to know her.

  
  


"Thank you Lord Grey. I will forever be in your debt. My personal guard Captain Laurent will tell you what you need to know. You will find him just outside." Steven bowed to them before walking out of the room. 

  
  


As he left he could see the Prince pull his wife close to him and kiss her. It brought back memories of a time when he believed in love too. What he wouldn't give to have that back.

  
  


**************

  
  


"When am I to go to the manor?" Danielle asked, not wanting to know the answer. She longed to see her friends again, and Jacqueline would be able to give her such good counsel, but the thought of being apart from Henry scared her. She had been his wife for but a day and already she was dependant on him.

  
  


"You are to leave tonight after dusk. Mother has already sent ahead an attendant and some of your things."

  
  


"Will you come with me?" Danielle feared the answer to that question. She was scared because she already knew what it was, but she did not want to hear it. Without Henry she felt like she would die. As he shook his head, Danielle began to weep. She did not know how long she would be away from him, more than a minute would be too long.

  
  


"Father insists that I stay." It all became too much for Danielle and she once again flung herself at him, kissing his lips with passionate abandon. Henry, unable to think of their surroundings or who could walk into the room at any moment, returned her kisses.

  
  


Danielle, however was acutely aware of where they were and her feelings of discomfort eventually got the better of her. "Henry, please, not here." With a great deal of resentment Henry loosened his hold on Danielle. It was a very good time to stop as only moments later the King and Queen entered.

  
  


"Just like Henry," Francis said. "Won't do as she's told." Danielle smiled as the King was obviously not treating her disobeying him seriously. "The party awaits to take you to the manor."

  
  


"I have brought this for you to wear," the Queen said, handing her a plain grey cloak. "It would be best if nobody knew that you were leaving the Palace. We do not know where the Spanish have spies."

  
  


Danielle could tell that they were expecting her to leave right away. She wanted cling on to Henry and to stay like that forever, but she knew it could not be like that. She had to say goodbye for now. She put on the cloak and allowed one of the guard to escort her out of the room. She gave one last look at Henry. He returned it with a gaze of sadness and longing.

  
  


Henry did not want to speak to anyone. He left the room without saying a word and went back to their bedchamber. It had been a chamber for two for just one day and it already felt empty without her. On the table there were some of her things including the copy of Utopia he had given to her. He picked it up and moved over to the window.

  
  


He could see a small group of people ride away from the Castle. One of them was wearing a grey cloak. It had to be Danielle. As he watched her ride away he felt like it would be an eternity before he would see her again. He drew the book to his chest and for the first time since the Spanish had taken the rug from beneath him, he allowed himself to shed a tear.


	7. Coming Home

Traitors Vengeance - Part 7

  
  


The Royal party rode into the courtyard at the manor. The entire household was waiting outside to greet her. Danielle was so happy to see them all but she looked so miserable. She missed Henry already. She had no idea how long they would be apart. The thought of them not being together for a day was all too much for her.

  
  


Maurice left the line to go and help Danielle from her horse, but suddenly Lord Grey jumped down from his own horse and went to help her himself. He was not exactly sure what had made him act so rapidly. Maybe it was just that he was conscious of her safety given his position. Or maybe it was something else.

  
  


When Danielle was down off her horse she looked at the line of people. They looked a little nervous as if they were unsure of what to do. She realised that she was not the servant that had been sold just a week earlier anymore. To them she was no longer Danielle, she was a Princess, the Duchess d'Orleans. What must it be like for them to see the person but not be sure even how to address her anymore?

  
  


Despite the pain she was feeling she forced herself to smile and to hug the first person she came to. This was Louise. It was not long before Paulette and Maurice joined in. It was just like the day Danielle had rescued Maurice. The day she met Henry.

  
  


As they congratulated her on her marriage and exchanged cheerful hugs and smiles, Danielle was careful not to let her real feelings show. They knew nothing of what was happening, only that she was going to be staying with them for a while.

  
  


It was Steven who noticed how cold it was getting and urged the party inside. The Princess had been in his care for just a few hours it would not do for her to become ill.

  
  


Inside the manor was only recognisable by the way it was restored to its former glory. The empty shell it had been a week earlier was now filled with memories from the past. Tapestries once again hung from the walls, the books were back on their shelves in the library and her mother's treasured possessions were back where they had always been.

  
  


Once they were all settled in the parlour and had something to drink, Danielle began to tell them all about her wedding. The group sat there enthralled, hanging on every word. This was a story unlike any they had ever heard. Even Steven was enchanted by the tale. 

  
  


"Where is the Prince now Mistress?" Louise asked, comfortably relapsing into using Danielle's manor title. "Will he join you?"

  
  


"No unfortunately. He has to stay at the Palace to continue negotiating with the Spanish Court." Danielle noticed sympathetic looks from both Jacqueline and Lord Grey.

  
  


In the quiet moments that followed Danielle took the time to look at Lord Grey more closely. He had been with her for hours yet this was the first time she had really seen him. He was very tall, taller even than Henry, but he lacked Henry's commanding presence. His hair was fair and cut very short. The clothes he wore, while obviously expensive, were just plain clothes. There was nothing of fashion about him. Even after only a day at court Danielle could tell that much.

  
  


What struck Danielle most though were his eyes. They were a piercing blue colour, but the expression behind them was hauntingly sad. It was as if they concealed a truth that was trying to get out but was too horrible to be known. Danielle was itching to know why he lived in France when he was obviously English. His voice had betrayed him. It was too deep and slow to be that of a Frenchman. It was a good voice though. One that she could imagine many a lady becoming lost in.

  
  


"I think I shall retire, it has been a long day," Danielle said as she stood. The rest of the room stood with her. This ceremony in her own home was a little unnerving. She turned to Jacqueline. "Will you come up and help me undress please?"

  
  


"Your attendant awaits you in your chamber Your Highness." Danielle gave her a pleading look as if she needed to talk to her. "But of course I can go ahead and dismiss her if you wish."

  
  


"Yes please, I would like very much to talk to you." Jacqueline left the room. The rest of the servants said their goodnights and Lord Grey escorted her to her chamber. She felt very nervous being escorted through a house she knew as well as herself by a man she did not know at all.

  
  


"I shall be just outside your chamber door if you need me Your Highness," Steven said on their approach to her room.

  
  


"You will be here all night? Will your wife not miss you?"

  
  


"I am not married Your Highness."

  
  


This shocked her a little. He was young and handsome. His rank as a duke would surely be a beacon for all courtiers within a hundred miles. Even if it was an English title, he would be a fine prize for any lady. 

  
  


Inside the room Jacqueline was sitting by the fire, waiting for her step sister. As soon as Danielle saw the sympathetic look on her face she burst into tears, unable to keep them in any longer. Jacqueline rushed to her and gave her a sisterly embrace.

  
  


"Jacqueline, What's happening? I can't bear it." Danielle was blanketed in repressed emotion. Her sobs were thick and suffocating. She could hardly breathe let alone talk.

  
  


Eventually she calmed down enough to be able to sit down and speak. "Jacqueline, why is this happening to me? I knew that things would be difficult for us, but after just one day together."

  
  


"It must be awful for you, I can't imagine what you are going through. I just cannot believe that the Spanish could be so wicked."

  
  


"How did you know of the Spanish demands?"

  
  


"Marc told me when he informed us of your coming."

  
  


"Marc?"

  
  


"Captain Laurent," Jacqueline was now blushing. Danielle was a little surprised at her being on first name terms with the Captain. Even Henry still called him Laurent despite their many years of friendship. Eager to learn more of their relationship, Danielle pressed for more details.

  
  


"Have you seen him often over the past week? I shouldn't imagine he has much time to leave the palace, he never seems to be away from Henry's side."

  
  


"He has some free time. When mother and Marguerite were consoling each other over the Prince's marriage," Danielle winced at this, she was still uneasy about the thought that Henry was to marry another woman. Jacqueline realised what she had said and tried to steer away from that subject. "We rode across the woods together to the ruins at Amboise." The mention of that sacred place set Danielle off crying again.

  
  


"I think I'll go to bed now. Can I please come and speak to you in the morning, I am in desperate need of your counsel. And please ask my attendant if she would mind coming to me." Jacqueline nodded and left. This gave Danielle a chance to look around the room. It was the same room that she had inhabited as a child. It looked just the same as it used to. Memories came flooding back to her of the last time she had cried in that room, while she was still grieving for her father.

  
  


She was only allowed to stay in the room for another two years after his death. Then the so-called hard times hit the manor and Danielle was demoted to being a servant rather than a daughter of the household. She remembered her last night in there before Rodmilla moved her below stairs. She had sat in her fathers favourite chair by the fire and read her copy of Utopia.

  
  


"Utopia," she called out loud. She had left the book Henry gave her back at the Palace. How could she be so stupid. The only thing that could give her any comfort, besides Henry himself, was that book, the first thing Henry had ever given her. She had to go and get it.

  
  


The grey cloak that she had worn on her way to the manor was lying on a chair. She grabbed it and slung it around her shoulders. She didn't care about the King's orders she had to have that book, maybe even see Henry also.

  
  


At that point there was a knock on the door. Danielle called for the visitor to enter. A lady, not much older than herself, nervously entered the room. She curtseyed gracefully. "You called for me Your Highness."

  
  


"Yes, I have an urgent errand for you. I have left a certain item back at the palace, a book. It is in my chamber. Please will you go and retrieve it. I simply have to have it tonight. The King would not be happy if I left the manor or I would get it myself you understand."

  
  


The girl nodded and gave herself a little inward smile. She had expected her new mistress to be cool and graceful. She new that she had been a servant before marrying the Prince, but she had expected that the Prince would have married somebody more sophisticated. After all in the past, style and elegance had always been so important to him.

  
  


"Would you like me to help you undress before I leave Your Highness?"

  
  


"No it can wait until you get back, I shall not sleep until I have the book anyway... I'm sorry I do not believe that I know your name."

  
  


"Hélène de Lyons, Your Highness. I shall go right away." Danielle looked relieved that she was going to have the book back soon.

  
  


Hélène sedately walked out of the door and straight into the broad chest of Lord Grey. "Monsieur, I am so sorry," she said. 

  
  


"Quite all right Mademoiselle. Is the Princess all right?" He tried to sound as if he had only a professional interest, but Hélène knew the signs when a man was enchanted by a lady. She smiled, a pitying smile.

  
  


"Yes, she has just left something at the palace. She wishes me to go for it."

  
  


"You cannot possibly go for it yourself. There are many dangers for a lady riding alone in darkness."

  
  


"But the Princess will not rest until she has it. It is a book which I believe to very precious to her. I must go for it, I cannot send Maurice, he is too old to be sent out so late at night."

  
  


Steven knew that she was right. "There is a royal page somewhere on the grounds, I shall send him. I cannot go myself for I am not supposed to leave her door even." Hélène smiled at him. She knew that he would rather be close to the Princess than tracking down a tiresome page. Men could be so transparent.

  
  


Hélène retreated back into the Princess's room and Steven set off down the corridor in search of the page who had accompanied them. He was an odd little man, who seemed a little too keen to take the assignment of coming to the manor. But Steven gave him the benefit of the doubt. Now he just had to find him, and worry about what the Prince would do if he ever found out that he had deserted his post.


	8. Together Again

Traitors Vengeance - Part 8

  
  


"He cannot hide in there forever," Francis said as he and Marie and their entourage made their way down the corridor towards Henry's chamber. Henry had retired when Danielle left the castle and had been in there alone for hours.

  
  


"But Milord they are newly weds, he must be missing her something awful."

  
  


"Well of course he misses her, he wouldn't be human if he did not, but if he refuses to reason with Spain then he may not be able to keep her." Marie knew that he was right.

  
  


"Now Francis don't go barging into the room, he needs to be reasoned with not dictated to." Francis took heed of his wife's wise words and gently knocked on Henry's door. There was no answer. He knocked again. Still there was no answer. Eventually he became exasperated and barged into the room.

  
  


"Henry, we need to talk," Marie said as she followed her husband. Henry was not there. "Where on Earth is he. Did Laurent not say that he came in here and has not left?" Then she spotted the rope tied to his bed trailing out of the window, and the note lying next to it. She took it up and read it.

  
  


Dear Mother and Father,

I am so sorry, but I need to be with her. I will be back in the morning. Please just let me have this night. I shall meet with the King of Spain in the morning, there is much to be said.

Henry.

  
  


Marie handed the letter to Francis. She expected to see him explode, but he remained calm. "How long ago did he come into the room?" Francis asked.

  
  


"Two hours Your Majesty," Laurent replied. "Would you like me to call out the guard?"

  
  


"No, he's long gone by now. I'll deal with him in the morning." 

  
  


*********************************************************************

  
  


Riding across the open fields, Henry felt alive again. The rush of the wind through his hair, his cape flying out behind him. He knew that he was a beacon for every thief and Gypsy within a hundred miles, but the thrill of the danger was worth it.

  
  


He never thought he would feel like this. The pounding of the hooves on the ground and the wind whipping past his ears was a usual occurrence in his long history of attempting to run away, but this time he was running to something, not away. Within the hour he would be with Danielle again.

  
  


The time seemed to fly by. His two favourite things kept him going. The memories of the past thirteen days with Danielle and the thought of being with her tonight. In what seemed like just minutes he was riding his Horse into the courtyard of the manor, towards the stables.

  
  


The lights still burned at the manor. He could imagine Danielle sitting with all of her old friends talking passionately about those subjects which had endeared her to himself. He hoped to be able to slip into the manor unnoticed to surprise Danielle, but if what he heard of Steven Grey was true then there was little chance of that. 

  
  


He dismounted the horse and led her quietly into the stables. He was reminded of the last time he was there, stealing one of their old nags. He raised his hand to his head. There was still a slight bump where Danielle had hit him with the apple. He chuckled to himself at the thought of an apple changing his life.

  
  


As he was putting his horse in a stall, he heard a rustling noise behind him. It sounded like there was somebody else in there. He put his hand to his sword and went to investigate. It couldn't be one of the servants, they would not be out of the house that late. 

  
  


As he stepped out of the stall he felt somebody punch him in the face. It was a blow with such power as he had never felt before. As he hit the floor he was stunned. Then a pair of hands grabbed hold of his cape and drag him back to his feet.

  
  


"What are you doing here?" His attacker demanded as he was forcibly turned around. Through the fog Henry vaguely recognised the commanding voice.

  
  


"Nice to see you doing your job properly Lord Grey," Henry replied. "Just remind me not to sneak up on you again." His head began to regain some of its previous clarity.

  
  


"Your Highness, we did not expect to see you here. Were you not to stay at the palace?" Lord Grey babbled.

  
  


"Danielle left something, I took the liberty of bringing it myself. Where is she Grey?"

  
  


"The Princess is in her chamber,"

  
  


"Lead me to her, but do not let anyone know that I am here, I want this to be a surprise." The two men made their way across the courtyard. Henry was beginning to feel excited at the prospect of spending another night with Danielle.

  
  


The inside of the manor was filled with warmth and laughter. He could imagine a young Danielle in a place like this. How awful it must have been for her when Rodmilla took over. The thought of Rodmilla having such power over all of these lives sent shivers down Henry's spine.

  
  


The excitement he was feeling was becoming sheer giddiness as they mounted the stairs. The same butterflies that he felt every time he was near her, started again. What had he done that was so good that he deserved his wonderful Danielle?

  
  


"Here is the Princess's chamber Your Highness."

  
  


"Thank you Lord Grey. You needn't sit out here all night. Ask one of the servants to make up a chamber for you." He turned to leave, but Henry had one last thing to say to him. "Steven, I'm pleased to see that your fighting skills have improved since you were a boy. I would not have felt happy entrusting my wife's safety with that scrawny child I beat all those yeas ago."

  
  


Steven smiled. he was pleased that Henry remembered their childhood scuffles, when he visited Hautefort with his father. It simply proved to him that Henry was a man and not a royal.

  
  


Henry quietly pushed the door open and peeked inside. Danielle was not there. This gave Henry a chance to set up his surprise arrival. He could hear her in the next room, presumably her dressing gown. He placed the book prominently on a table and hid himself behind a curtain. he then called to Danielle, trying to sound as much like Steven Grey as possible.

  
  


Danielle came dashing out of her changing room in her night-gown and robe. "Have you sent the page Lord Grey? Lord Grey." She looked around her, obviously puzzled by the lack of a guard in her room. then she noticed the book on her table. She moved to it slowly, obviously wondering how anybody had got to the palace and back so quickly. Henry bit his lip to stop himself from laughing out loud.

  
  


As she took up the book, she turned her book to the curtain. Henry saw his chance. He took a flower from a vase on the window and tip toed up to her. She was so absorbed in her book Henry doubted that she would realise if an elephant was coming up behind her. He moved his arm around quietly and touched her nose with the flower.

  
  


Danielle jumped and spun round. Ready to strike at the intruder in her room. When she realised that it was Henry, the look of happiness on her face almost matched the look of horror on Henry's when he thought she might hit him. "Henry!" she cried, flinging herself at him. The two of them, fell to the floor in a heap.

  
  


"What are you doing here?" she asked smothering him with kisses. "I thought you were to stay at the palace." Henry could barely reply with the barrage of kisses Danielle was showering on him.

  
  


"I couldn't ... let you ... go ... the entire ... night ... without ... your ... book." His words were broken up as he was returning her kisses with the same fervour. 

  
  


Danielle was so happy to see him, she could not wait for them to get up and go over to the bed. She wanted him to make love to her right there and then. She was desperate to feel his warm breath on her neck, his hands caressing her back, his skin touching hers.

  
  


She rapidly began to undo the laces of his jacket and pulled his shirt out of his breeches. Henry would have been only too happy to oblige his princess and carry on right there on the floor, but he was beginning to become aware of just how cold the floor actually was. Not wishing to disrupt the flow of things however, he continued to kiss her as he stood up and guided her over to their bed. All the way Danielle was pushing off his jacket and trying to lift his shirt over his head.

  
  


Then suddenly she stopped. Henry almost fell over as she moved away from him. "Danielle my love, what is it?" She then went around all of the candles in the room and put out every one until just the light from the fire was in the room. She looked over at Henry. In just his breeches, no shirt and the light was flickering over the well developed muscles in his chest and shoulders he looked like a Greek god. Danielle just had to stand there and look at him for a minute, he was so perfect.

  
  


At the same time Henry looked at Danielle. The fire behind her highlighted her soft curves through the sheer night-gown she was wearing. He desired her in a way he never thought possible. It was not just because she was incredibly beautiful, but also because she stimulated his mind and his emotions unlike anyone he had ever known.

  
  


Eventually this staring all became too much for Danielle and she ran back to Henry. He gently pulled the hem of her night-gown up, inch by inch until it was up and over her head and he finally felt the precious sensation of skin on skin. They fell backwards together, onto the bed. They were beginning to lose the powers of rational thought.

  
  


"Henry de Valois, I love you more than anything I have ever known," Danielle whispered in-between kisses.

  
  


"Do you know what? I love you too Danielle de Valois."


	9. Awkward Situations

Traitor's Vengeance - Part Nine

"Their Majesties, the King and Queen of Spain." Henry sat up straight and tall, ready to tell the King of Spain exactly what he thought of his treaty. To his utter surprise though, the two black clad Royals were wearing grins from ear to ear.

"Now listen here, this nonsense stops here." Henry was not going to let them speak until he said what he had to say. "I don't care what any treaty says, there is no way that I will have my marriage annulled."

"I should hope not, why ever would anyone want an annulment?" These unusually gentle words from the Queen placed an immediate suspicion in his mind. What was going on here? What sort of games were they playing?

"We just came to talk about the plans for war with England." The King said. Then the doors flew open and a page announced the arrival of the Duchess d'Orleans. Henry smiled, perhaps Danielle's influence could force him to make some sense of the situation. He waited for Danielle to enter the room, but she did not come. Only Princess Gabriella was there. What was going on?

Gabriella, on seeing Henry, sedately walked up to him and gave him a friendly kiss on the lips. It was too impassive to be that of a lover, but too intense for a friend. "I told you that you would get used to each other once you were married," the Queen said. The door then opened again and in walked a servant carrying a tray. It was Danielle.

"Danielle," Henry called out, running to her. As he reached out to touch her arm she jumped. It was as if she did not know him. "Danielle, why will you not look at me?"

"Why would she look at you?" his father said as he walked into the room. "She is but a servant, and besides she has been sold." A pair of men entered the room and each took hold of one of her arms. They dragged her from the room, with her kicking and screaming.

"Danielle!" Henry cried. He tried to run after them but the King of Spain stopped him, trying to get him talking of war. Henry continued to shout until Danielle's screams were out of earshot.

*****

"Henry my love," Danielle said, sounding a little worried. Her husband had been getting increasingly agitated in his sleep for a few minutes and now he was wildly calling out her name. He suddenly woke up with a start. He was sweating. He looked over at Danielle, who was lying in the bed next to him, and grabbed hold of her tightly. Holding her in a suffocating embrace.

"What is it Henry? What's the matter?"

"Please don't ever leave me?" Henry was now close to tears as the realisation that he had almost lost Danielle came flooding into his brain. On their wedding day he had been so intent on rescuing her, he didn't stop to think that maybe it was too late.

"Why would I ever do that?" Danielle was now wondering what on earth could have brought this on. She couldn't bear to see him like this. Every time he was anxious it felt like somebody was trying to wrench her heart from her breast, she felt so wretched. She desperately needed to comfort him.

She placed her hand under his chin and tenderly lifted his face so his eyes looked into hers. "You, Henry are my soul mate. If I walked the Earth for a thousand years I could never find another you. To lose you would be to die." She was beginning to cry herself.

Henry pulled his wife towards him and gave her an affectionate kiss. "I dreamt that you were taken away from me and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I was completely helpless and I just felt so alone. It scares me to think that I almost married somebody else. That my prejudices almost cost me a lifetime of happiness with you. But I've been lucky, fate smiled down on me and sought to give me a second chance. I don't intend to put her in that position again." He got out of bed.

"Henry my love, what are you doing?"

"The King of Spain and I need to have a few words."

"But it is still early. We have at least an hour before dawn, can't you wait till it's light? Come back to bed and we can carry on ... talking." Henry was very tempted to take her up on her offer, but he could see the sun coming up over the horizon. He wanted the Spanish court out of Hautefort by the time the sun set.

There was a faint knocking at the door. "I could hear that you were up Your Highness, would you like to get dressed now?"

"It is my attendant," Danielle said to Henry. "You go and dress in my dressing room and she can dress me in here, I can't have her seeing you like that." Henry obediently did as he was told. "Yes do come in," Danielle called back. Hélène entered the room, carrying Danielle's dress.

"Good morning Your Highness. Did you sleep well?" Danielle bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. The truth was that her duties as a wife had prevented her from getting much sleep at all over the past two evenings.

"I had a pleasant night." Hélène proceeded to dress her in a yellow gown of pure silk which had been sent along to the manor by the Queen. Many of the clothes Danielle wore had once been the property of her new mother. Mother had assured her that it was only until a couturier from Paris could be sent for, but Danielle did not mind, in fact she felt proud that the Queen felt her to be so worthy of her son's love.

"Do you know when we shall be returning to the palace?"

"No, the negotiations with the Spanish Court are far from complete. I am afraid the palace will not be the safest place for us while they are still there. But we shall be very comfortable here at the manor."

Just then the door to Danielle's dressing room opened and Henry stepped out, ready to face the Spanish. Hélène went pale as she saw him walk towards his wife. Once they had been friends but she had not seen him at court for many months. Was he avoiding her?

As Henry kissed the Princess with such loving tenderness, Hélène's heart ached with a yearning passion for somebody to treat her like that, somebody that she knew from her past.

"Henry my love, I want you to meet my attendant." She motioned towards Hélène. Henry smiled as he turned around to look upon his wife's servant, but his smile soon vanished, and a shocked gasp took over.

"Hélène," he quietly said as he saw his old friend again.

"Your Highness," she replied curtseying uncomfortably. Usually such formalities between them were forgotten, but she felt compelled to show the proper signs of respect in the presence of his new wife.

"You have met before?" Danielle asked Henry.

"Hélène's father the Duke de Lyons is a part of my father's hunting party, Hélène is one of my childhood playmates." His speech was very cool and quite impersonal. Danielle felt a little humbled. She had not realised that this person who she believed to be a servant, was actually a noblewoman. How had it come to this that she was a lady in waiting, a servant?

There was an awkward silence between the three of them. Henry felt a little guilty for so blatantly ignoring Hélène over the past month. Hélène felt awkward being in the presence of her friend but having to treat him with such formality for the sake of his wife. Danielle felt terrible that she had treat as a servant a noblewoman with such humility as to treat Danielle so well.

"I have to go," Henry said. "Father will be expecting me." Danielle linked arms with him and showed him the way to the courtyard. She savoured every second that she got to be this close to him. She knew that unless all went well with the Spanish this could be the last time.

As they entered the kitchen Danielle couldn't help feeling proud. For the past ten years she had come down to this kitchen every morning to make breakfast for other people, to be told by Rodmilla that she was worthless. Now she was entering the kitchen for the first time as a duchess, a princess and a wife. She was not only married, but she was married to the very man that Marguerite had so desperately wanted. She got a sort of vengeful pleasure from it.

Maurice, Paulette and Louise all looked a little shocked at the entrance of their crowned Prince Henry. They all thought that he would not be at the manor at all. It made them all very nervous to have him in their house.

Jacqueline was sitting at the kitchen table, held in deep conversation with Captain Laurent. If he had been sent to fetch Henry, he had obviously been distracted when he began talking to Jacqueline. Henry smiled to see the two of them speaking to each other so avidly. It was like watching a tamer version of Danielle in action.

"Ahem," Henry said, trying to make Laurent see someone other than Jacqueline. He scrambled to his feet with Jacqueline. "I take it Father sent you."

"Yes, he wants you back at the palace as soon as possible. The Spanish are eager to talk with you."

"We shall leave immediately. Come Laurent."

"Henry the Queen asks that Mademoiselle de Ghent accompany us as she wishes an audience with her."

"Very well. Please can you saddle two horses for us." The Henry took Danielle off to a quiet corner. "I promise that you will be back in the palace with me by tonight."

Danielle looked down, unable to catch his eye for fear of bursting into tears. "Please my love, do not make promises you may not be able to keep. We both know that the Spanish will not be easily dissuaded." Henry could not answer her. She was talking sense but he did not want to believe her. He just pulled her close to him and held her there until Laurent returned ready to take him away. Away to face his future.


	10. Who To Trust?

Traitor's Vengeance - Part 10

"Where would you like your lunch Your Highness?" Hélène asked Danielle. Danielle did not hear her, she just sighed. She had been sitting in her Father's favourite chair, staring out of his study window for two hours. She was obviously missing Henry. Hélène had not been able to tempt her even to talk let alone move.

"What was that Hélène?" Danielle asked, still slightly distracted.

"Lunch, Your Highness. Louise would like to know where you would like to eat, she has to prepare."

"Oh in the dining room will be fine." And then she went back to staring out of the window. Hélène just looked at Steven. Both of them were a little worried abut her. They had been lead to believe that she was a very outspoken, outgoing person, but she was so quiet. She had barely spoken two words to either of them. This bothered them. The Prince would not be happy if they did not make every effort to make Danielle more at ease and they both had their reasons for wanting to please Henry.

"Do you have any plans for later Your Highness?" Steven asked. "Will I need to make arrangements for you to go out?"

"No I was just going to sit in the library, I have some reading I want to do." Then she went back to looking out of the window. Hélène left the room to make the arrangements for the Princess's lunch and Steven went back to reading his back, or at least pretending to read. In reality he had been looking over the top of the book, watching the Princess all morning. She fascinated him. She was so regal and elegant, but so naive at the same time.

Just then the door opened and Hélène walked back in. "Your Highness there are some visitors in the sitting room. They say that they have been sent by the Queen."

"Who?" She hoped that it might be Signore da Vinci and some of his artistic entourage. Maybe he could take her mind off things. He was more than just an artist he had a genuine insight into people's souls. A trait she had only seen before in Gustave.

"Comtesse Adèle la Martine, Comtesse Eloise de Lanscon, Yvette Martignac, and Sabine de Bruge. I could tell them that you are confined to your bed."

Danielle sighed again. The four of them had all seemed very nice, but she had been given the impression that they cared for nothing more than idle gossip. But if they had been sent by the Queen, she would have to receive them, she was only trying to relieve Danielle's boredom.

"No Hélène, I shall be there in a moment. Could you ask Paulette to arrange refreshments for our guests?" Danielle felt guilty about ordering the manor servants around, after all they had been like her parents. But now things had changed. She had to learn to behave like a princess and she knew that Henry was right. They're servants, it's what they do.

Danielle stood up and allowed Hélène to adjust her gown for her. Her new position meant that she had to look permanently perfect. Steven jumped up and opened the door for her. She had not realised that chivalry existed until now. This was the first time she had ever been treated like a lady.

Steven began to follow Danielle to the sitting room. "Lord Grey you do not have to come with me. I expect that it will just be the gossip that has been circulating the court today. Nothing that would be of any interest to you."

"No Your Highness, I really cannot leave you unguarded. The Prince would have my head." Danielle simply shrugged and carried on. As she entered the sitting room the four ladies stood and showed her the same hopelessly uncoordinated, curtsey as they had on the previous day.

"Ladies, how wonderful it is to see you here." Danielle said. She may not have been in the mood for visitors, but that was no reason to be uncivil. "I trust you have not put yourself out to be here." They all retook their seats.

"Not at all Your Highness," Adèle said immediately. "I cannot think of a more pleasant way to spend a morning than in such agreeable company." Danielle knew that she was flattering her for flattery's sake. She was well aware that there would be many people who would want to befriend her now, even if they did look down on where she came from.

"And it is such a charming cottage," Sabine added.

"Actually it's a manor house," Danielle corrected her. "Its been in my family for generations. I am the fourteenth Barbarac to be born within these walls."

"Really, do your mother and father still live here?" Sabine asked. Danielle gave her a slightly bitter smile. She must have known that her parents were both dead she had told them herself of her stepmother's identity. Was she trying to be rude?

"My mother died in childbirth, my father eight years later. I was raised by my stepmother." Danielle could see that she would not always be able to be so patient with Sabine.

The four ladies stayed for two hours. Little was said that was of any interest to Danielle. The Comtesse la Martine and the Comtesse de Lanscon were very friendly towards her. They told her all of the gossip they knew, presuming that she would be interested, and she listened most attentively. Yvette spent most of her time looking out of the window in a daze and Sabine said very little at all, unless there was some sort of masked criticism.

Danielle did notice that the ladies seemed very interested in Lord Grey and he was becoming increasingly uncomfortable. Eventually she relieved him by asking for him to call for the ladies' carriage. He looked intensely grateful. As he walked out, the four courtiers continued to stare.

"If you don't mind me asking Your Highness, how on Earth did you get the reclusive Duke of Winchester to become your guard?" Adèle asked

"My husband arranged it. I do not know what he used as an incentive. To be honest I have done little on my own since my marriage, even my lady in waiting was chosen for me." At this point Yvette looked up.

"You have chosen your attendant already without looking around the court first?"

"Well mother appointed her. Perhaps you know her, Hélène de Lyons." The four of them looked at each other mindfully as if they knew something that Danielle did not. Something about Hélène maybe. At that point Hélène herself walked in to announce the arrival of the carriage that was to take the courtiers back to Hautefort.

"Well it was very nice to see you again ladies, perhaps if I am here for much longer you could visit again. I would be most grateful of the company." She then allowed them to leave. She did not accompany them to the door. She may not have agreed with the divisions between master and servants but she needed to show these women that she had the same amount of sophistication and breeding as they. Especially Sabine. She would have to stay one step ahead of her all the way.


	11. Fighting Words

Traitor's Vengeance - Part 11

Henry, Laurent and Jacqueline confidently rode into the courtyard at Hautefort. Their horses going so proudly beneath them, holding their heads high whilst passing the entourage of Spanish soldiers and courtiers who eyed them with contempt.

The three of them dismounted their horses and continued to walk so majestically, so as to put the Spanish in their clumsy garments to shame. While the men went straight to the throne room, Jacqueline was taken to the Queen's private sitting room where she was to have an audience with the Queen herself.

Inside the Queen was sitting on a chaise speaking with he lady in waiting, the Comtesse d'Avignon. "Your Majesty," Jacqueline, nervously whispered, in the way her mother had taught her. "You wished to see me."

"Yes, Danielle's sister. Jacqueline isn't it?" Jacqueline nodded. The Queen motioned for Jacqueline to sit beside her. "I'm terribly worried that Danielle will find herself out of her depth here at the castle. I've appointed the best Lady in waiting I could find to help and I am always here for her to come to, but I don't know if it will be enough." 

"It is true Your Majesty, that Danielle has in the past been able to do as she pleases."

"That is what worries me my dear. I have grown very fond of the girl in the short time that I have known her and I hate to think that palace life would suffocate her, but I have a nagging doubt in my mind. She is obviously a very caring girl and I don't want her permanently carrying the World's ills. Jacqueline dear, do you know of anything I can do to make her feel more comfortable in moving here to the Palace?"

"Well there is one thing Your Majesty. I know that she is very fond of the servants at the Manor de Barbarac. They are all she has left of the life with her father. With the Baroness gone and the future of the manor uncertain, I know she would be grateful to know that they are provided for."

"Of course, I shall see to it immediately. Do you know of anything I could do for her directly, to make her more comfortable? Does she have any interests which can be incorporated into palace life?"

"She is excessively fond of reading, and she is most at home when she is outdoors. Most of all she needs some measure of freedom to do as she pleases."

"We do have a library here, but it has not been well looked after since Henry finished his studies and the librarian was sent to Paris to look after a collection there. I suppose it is about time that we appointed somebody new and began to update in there. Of course she will be expected at court, but other than that her time is her own. I shall arrange for a horse for her and a carriage to be at her disposal."

"I think that would help her settle in very well," Jacqueline said. She couldn't help feeling envious of Danielle. The Queen was obviously very fond of her. It was a far cry from the Baroness who cared for nothing but Marguerite.

"I shan't keep you any longer," the Queen said. "I just want to thank you for your help. Please accept my invitation to visit us here at the palace at any time." Jacqueline stood and curtseyed to the Queen.

"Thank you Your Majesty it is my pleasure." She then walked away from the Queen backwards as etiquette demanded. As she left the room the Queen couldn't help thinking what a sweet girl she was. How could a woman as vile as Rodmilla de Ghent give birth to a daughter as nice as this? 

She couldn't help feeling sorry for Jacqueline. From what Danielle had said she had suffered at the hands of that woman too. But now Danielle had a new family to comfort her. Rodmilla may have been repulsive but she was the only family Jacqueline had, now she was alone. Maybe there was enough room at the palace for another new daughter?

*********************************************************************

Henry paced up an down the throne room waiting for the arrival of the Spanish court. He was not going to let them bully him into giving his life away. Danielle was his everything, how could he ever let her go?

"Henry sit down!" the King barked. "I told them that we would meet here at ten, it is now ten thirty. What sort of games are they playing?" As he said this the doors flung open and the King and Queen entered with all of the pomp of an official ceremony. This made the King's blood boil.

"Francis, Henry," the King of Spain said in a very false tone. He was trying to make them even more nervous by inappropriately using their Christian names. Well two can play at that game.

"It's nice that you could join us Charles, Isabella." Francis said. The Queen gave him a bitter smile.

"Enough of the pleasantries," the Queen said. "We all know why we are here."

"Shall we sit?" Henry asked, motioning towards the table set up for their use. He had to keep calm. Getting upset and shouting would just show the Spanish that he was still the child who could not take a joke that had visited them all those years ago.

The King took out a parchment and laid it out on the table. "We have set out our demands and we expect them to be met completely." Francis took up the piece of paper. As he read the demands he became redder and redder until he thought that he might explode.

"This is OUTRAGEOUS!" he shouted. "You cannot expect us to comply with this." He handed it over to Henry. Henry could not believe what he was reading. They were telling them that Henry must get an annulment, marry Gabriella and agree to their first child being raised by the Spanish court.

Henry couldn't speak, but his father was doing enough for the two of them. "You have no basis whatsoever for making these claims. I have been doing a little talking with my advisors and they tell me that we have not broken any treaty and that Henry was quite within his rights to marry somebody else after your daughter left him standing there humiliated."

The King stood up, knocking his chair back. "I don't care what my daughter did, any man with half a brain knows that a woman must do as she is told. She was not going to marry anyone else so how could he."

"What did you think was going to happen?" the Queen asked Henry. "We were actually going to let her marry Don Carlos, a man with no fortune and only a lowly title to recommend him. Our daughter is one of our most powerful assets. She will bring a great alliance to Spain."

Henry stood up violently. "Your daughter is not a possession, she is not a piece of land that you can give to appease your enemies. She is your own flesh and blood, not a negotiating tool. You make me sick. That you could care so little for your own child."

"Speak to my wife again in that manner and I will have your head." Now Francis rejoined the fray.

"Do not forget Charles that you are in France now. You cannot give orders here like you can in Spain. I would suggest that you go back to where you can do as you like, because you can't do it here." Henry was impressed at his father's speech. He had never thought of him as such an emotive man.

"Do not think you can get rid of us like that." The Queen said. "We will stay until we get what we want and I do not care if it takes us a hundred years to get it."

"Well that is your prerogative, I am but a Prince and so cannot tell Your Majesties what to do. But I am a Prince of France and so do not take orders from foreigners. Danielle is my wife. She will remain so forever as I promised her when we declared our love before God. One day she WILL be my Queen. Be ready for that day, because if you stay here I guarantee that it will not be a good one for you."


	12. Realisation

Traitor's Vengeance - Part Twelve

Jacqueline and Captain Laurent rode slowly, side by side as Hautefort disappeared into the distance. Jacqueline had not been alone with him for days, not since before Danielle's wedding. She was having great difficulty in actually talking to him though. The silence had been noted by both of them. The truth was that neither of them could stop thinking about Henry and Danielle.

"Will you stay for refreshments at the manor when we return?" Jacqueline knew that it sounded stupid as soon as she said it, but she desperately felt the need to break the silence. Laurent shook his head.

"Unfortunately milady I cannot. The Prince asked me to return to the Castle straight away. I think he is developing a plan."

"You needn't address me so formally you know. After all I do not call you Captain."

"All right Jacqueline." They smiled at each other, both a little shy. Jacqueline had not been entirely honest with Danielle when describing their romantic ride to Amboise. The truth was that they had barely spoken to each other as they were just too nervous.

"Do you think that the prince will be able to stop the Spanish?" Jacqueline asked. "I could hear them shouting at each other from the Queen's sitting room."

"From what Henry has told me he and the King do not anticipate the Spanish backing down any time in the near future. But between you and I there does seem to be a plan floating somewhere in that head of his."

"I do hope so. Danielle does not deserve this. She has had such an awful life. My mother treat her appallingly. She was not even allowed to mourn the death of her father. She was given weekly chores the day after he died. It wasn't even two years until she was forced to leave the life she had lead with her father and start a new one as a servant."

"I know, but she has Henry now. As a Princess of France she will never be degraded like that again, and I know that Henry loves her with all of his heart. Nothing will ever hurt her again."

"You have no idea how much that pleases me. I have always felt a little protective of Danielle. I do not know why for she is older than me."

"It is because you are a kind sister and a good person in general. I have never known anybody as considerate as you Jacqueline." Jacqueline smiled and blushed. These compliments from Laurent had been scarce, but she felt wonderful when she got them.

Both of them were now too embarrassed to talk. To break the tension Jacqueline spurred her horse and sped away. "I'll race you back to the manor." Jacqueline shouted back to him, playfully. He quickly responded to her challenge by giving chase.

Jacqueline could honestly say that this was the first time she had ever felt truly alive. At that moment she wasn't even thinking. The teaching she had received from her mother had always been there in the back of her mind, but at that moment not even Rodmilla's powerful influence could affect her.

It did not take Laurent long to catch up with her. After all, he had years of experience in chasing Henry when he had a two hour head start. The only time she had ever tried to ride a horse at such a speed, Marguerite had thrown a stone at her to knock her off. The she went and told their mother who locked Jacqueline in the cellar.

As she saw the manor come into view, she began to slow down. She did not know what she wanted. She wanted to be with Danielle, she felt that she needed her. For all the goodness in their souls, she did not feel that the manor servants could quite understand what was happening. As for Lord Grey and Hélène were virtual strangers. However she also wanted to spend a little more time with Marc, she felt that they had a connection, but they hardly knew each other, if only she could get him talking.

"Do you think Henry will visit Danielle tonight?" Jacqueline asked. "I am not sure if she can bare to spend the night alone. I do not know what it would do to her. One minute she is the laughing, cheery girl I have come to love as a sister. The next she is crying to herself, just like she did as a child when my mother would punish her."

"I do not know when Henry will be back. I know that he does not want to draw any attention to this place. Right now it is a perfect haven for the princess. It is also a place unknown to the Spanish. King Charles was known to have kept his business a secret from everybody but in this case he might just go outside his family. Fortunately only French nobles know of the manor and its connection to the Princess, and I believe that we can trust them.

"Do you think that we can talk about something else for a minute Marc?"

"What would you like to talk about, Jacqueline?" He pulled his horse closer to Jacqueline's and began to lean in towards her. Her breathing became heavy as she anticipated the feeling of his lips on hers for the first time. They got closer and closer to each other. Just as they were about to touch something suddenly flashed into Jacqueline's mind.

"What was that you said about the Spanish nobles?"

"Erm... That they were unaware of their King's business."

"Then how were they able to advise the King if they were unaware of the treaty. Danielle told me that it was a courtier that had suggested that it was Henry who had broken the Treaty and that he must get an annulment. How is that possible if the King is so secretive. Come Marc we must get back to Danielle, I have a feeling that the French courtiers are not as trustworthy as you think."


	13. Coming Into Place

Traitor's Vengeance - Part Thirteen

Steven was glad to have been sent to summon the carriage. The Princesses guests had been making him feel very uncomfortable, with their suggestive staring. The truth was he was no longer accustomed to being in the presence of women. He had been shut up in his chateau for so long with only his servants for company, that he had forgotten how to behave around cultivated ladies. A gift that he never thought he would lose.

As he looked back at the manor from the courtyard, he could see the Princess through the sitting room window. She was desperately trying to stay awake while listening to the trivial gossip of her guests. He began to feel a little sorry for her. She had been caught up in a whirlwind romance and had not had time to think about the consequences of her marriage. She was now wrapped in a life of Royal ceremony and strict protocol. Somebody like her, he could tell, wasn't intended for that life.

Then there was her lady in waiting, Hélène. She had obviously been raised a noble woman and so had always been repressed. But when she looked at him with that knowing glance of hers, he saw something more. He could tell that she had already experienced more than a lady of her standing should. She exuded a confidence which only those who have experienced freedom possessed. He could also see a dangerous amount of life trapped behind those haunting grey eyes. Something that, if released, had the potential to ruin her.

The carriage driver was in the stable, having a good look at the Princesses horse. It was a very fine horse, but did not merit the attention that it was getting, especially from an experienced horseman who must have seen dozens like it.

Steven coughed and the driver jumped and spun round. He was wearing a black tunic with an unfamiliar crest emblazoned across the chest. Steven had expected that he would be a royal coachman, having been sent by the Queen, but the carriage must be private, belonging to the family of one of the ladies.

"The ladies are ready to leave now, could you bring the carriage to the front of the manor?" The driver just nodded and left without saying anything. There was something odd about him, but Steven couldn't put his finger on it so he shrugged and made his way back to the manor.

As he crossed the courtyard he looked up and saw the page standing at a window. That was not a room he had been given permission to go in. He had his own quarters with the servants, that was the room next to the princesses. Steven didn't want to guess what was going on, he had a duty to find out.

He almost ran into the manor and up the stairs. He had a sworn duty to the crown to protect the Princess. There was no way that this ridiculous little man could get in the way of this. 

He burst into the room and the page jumped about six feet into the air. He had a guilty look on his face and a brooch in his hand.

"What do you THINK you are doing?" Steven asked sternly. "You are supposed to be in your own quarters, not going through the princesses things." He guessed that he was just looking for something worth selling or to give to a lady. He was such a repulsive little man he would probably have to bribe women.

The page said nothing he just looked around, furtively as if looking for an escape route. He certainly would not be looking forward to facing the wrath of the crown. But for now he had to face Steven.

"For God's sake answer me man. I DEMAND to know what you are doing in this room." He remained silent for a moment and then just as Steven looked the other way he ran towards the door. He should have known better. Surely he must have realised that only the most skilled man would be charged with protecting the princess.

Without even looking Steven drew his sword and was holding it to the pages neck within seconds. "That isn't a very good idea my friend." He decided the calm approach was the way to find out what was happening. "Now I think you should start talking quickly or I'll be forced to take you back to face the court. But give me a good excuse for your conduct and we may be able to forget about this and send you back to the palace with nothing being said." 

The page just stood there looking uncomfortable. Steven had to be patient. He had been in this situation countless times before with his own servants. Usually they are in debt and need the extra money. He had to be understanding. It is not their fault that they are put in these situations.

No matter how understanding he felt he had to be, he mistrusted this man. He was not prepared to take any chances where the safety of the Princess was involved. This page had acted suspiciously from the moment they left the palace, Steven needed to know what was going on.

"If you aren't going to talk to me, I'm going to have to bring the princess to check if anything else is missing." The page was still uncomfortable, but he remained stubbornly silent. He was clever. Steven couldn't do anything without the consent of the Crown and he knew that.

However at that moment some relief came for Steven in the form of Laurent who was wildly riding into the courtyard, with the princesses sister closely following. As a captain of the Royal guard Laurent did have power to imprison men. As a bodyguard Steven only had power when the Princesses life was in immediate danger. By their hurried dismount it looked like they had urgent business, so he would have to get to them quickly.

"I think I spy somebody who will make you talk," Steven said. "I think Laurent will be interested to know what is happening here." He pushed the page out of the room and towards the front door, expecting the pair to come in through that door. However they did not so much walk through the door as burst in. Laurent was first.

"Lord Grey, what is going on?" Laurent asked noting Steven's sword which was still pointing towards the pages back.

"I caught him going through the Princesses things and he refuses to talk to me." He pulled the brooch from his pocket and handed it to the Laurent. "He appeared to be taking this." 

At this point Jacqueline followed into the manor. Her eyes fell on the brooch in Laurent's hands immediately. "That is ... was Marguerite's. Why do you have it.?" Then she saw the page. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"You know him milady?" Steven asked Jacqueline.

"Yes I do. He was the page who was helping my mother in tracking Prince Henry's whereabouts." Laurent looked surprised.

"This was her accomplice." He laughed. "I had thought the fabled conspirator to be some sort of genius manipulator."

"No this is he. What are you doing here now? You were paid handsomely were you not? You surely cannot need for more and you cannot still be working for her." Then a thought suddenly dawned on her. Who had more reason to wish for harm upon Danielle than her mother? Rodmilla may be a servant, but she still had connections. The nobles would not forget her, and this pathetic little weasel seemed to have some loyalty before, why would that suddenly change now.

"If you would Lord Grey, lock him in one of the upper chambers. I think he has much to tell us."


	14. Confessions

Traitor's Vengeance - Part Fourteen

Henry was stalking about Hautefort like a man possessed. It had been hours since the Spanish confrontation, but he was still agitated. Most of all though he was angry. How DARE the Spanish come to France and start making such outrageous demands. He needed a plan to get rid of them. Something cunning. But the truth was another problem had surfaced.

He desperately needed something to make him forget, even if it was just for an hour. If these thoughts kept on plaguing him like this he would go mad. If only he could see Danielle. Just one word from her would usually make him forget everything. But he could not risk being seen going to the manor, what if he was followed?

As he passed the library, he noticed that the door was ajar. Odd, nobody had been in there in years. They all had so much to do the time to read was a luxury the family didn't really have. Maybe this was a good way of forgetting for a while, until he calmed down. 

He pushed the door open and entered the dusty old room. The smell of the musty books that hit him instantly took him back to his school days. The library had been shut up after his last tutor left There was no need of it anymore. Henry hadn't the time to read anymore. He had his royal duties to attend to.

As he contemplated what to read he heard a rustling noise at the other end of the vast room. He went to investigate. His hand at his sword, he was ready to strike at anyone who was a threat. As he neared the spot where the intruder lurked he heard voices. He stopped for a moment to listen. There was one man and one woman and they were speaking in Spanish. 

Stealthily, he walked towards the voices, trying to listen to what they were saying. However his Spanish was not good enough. Now he was beginning to regret never listening to his tutors.

Now he was right behind the final bookcase which hid these invaders. His heart was beginning to beat faster. Normally he would not be so nervous but he had more than just himself to think about now. He had to think about Danielle. What would it do to her if anything were to happen to him? He had to be very careful.

He checked his escape route in case anything went wrong, then he jumped out to surprise them. The two figures sitting at the table jumped as he appeared before them. He was about to thrust his sword at the man and demand to know what they were doing there when he noticed who they were.

Leonardo and the Princess Gabriella were sitting at the table looking shocked and afraid at Henry's surprise interruption.

"Signore," Henry said. "I thought you were intruders, you gave me a fright."

"We frightened you! We aren't waving swords at you." Leonardo replied. Henry replaced his blade in its scabbard. He then looked over at the frightened Spanish Princess. During all of his wallowing and self pity, he had forgotten that she had been going through the same thing.

"Your Highness," Henry said with a slight bow. He was not required to treat her with such formality but he had a great deal of respect for her and so believed that she deserved it.

In turn Gabriella stood up and addressed him in the same manner before breaking down in a flood of tears. It was reminiscent of their wedding. Henry almost felt like laughing as he had then, but he felt that now it was inappropriate. He instead moved to Gabriella's side and placed a comforting arm around her.

This had a remarkably soothing effect on her. She knew that she could trust him not to do something that would hurt them both. As he whispered comforting words to her she looked right at him and spoke.

"Please Henry, help me. To marry where I do not love would kill me. It would kill Carlos. It would kill you. But they won't listen. My parents insist that I marry you. Or if not you some other prince." Now she began to sob again and she ran from the room.

This speech had broken Henry's heart. Just how many people did the Spanish have the potential to destroy? He turned to Leonardo. "Please Signore, tell me what to do. I don't think I can do this alone. My world is falling to pieces and I assume Gabriella told you the same about herself."

"Yes my boy she did. She came to me for some guidance and I told her the same thing I have already told you. A life without love is no life at all you must let your heart rule you."

"But how can I do that when the future of France is at risk?"

"Your father is a great King. He would never allow you to do anything which could jeopardise the future of this great nation. You have the potential for greatness locked up somewhere inside you and I believe that she is the key. Your success depends on her love."

"I know that Father will sort it out, but..."

"There's more isn't there? It isn't just the Spanish." Henry nodded. He knew that the other was a problem that would need more delicacy to solve. Threats would not make it go away.

"A part of my past has just surfaced which I was not ready for. I do not know how I will explain it to Danielle."

"Am I to understand that one of you paramours has shown her face? And the Princess does not know of your past." Again Henry simply nodded. He wished that it was as simple as Leonardo's words made it sound. However there was more to consider. 

It was true that there were many old lovers lurking in his past. He had always excused his behaviour by believing that it was what was expected of a Prince. Then when that failed to convince him he would simply think of the shameless way in which courtiers would throw themselves at him. But in this circumstance it really was different. He sat at the table, ready to tell Leonardo. Maybe it might help ease his conscience a little.

"When I was fifteen father decided that it was time for me to take a mistress. He felt that I needed to learn. As usual he was not content with allowing me to have my own choice. He said told me that such a delicate matter should be handled by him."

"Well that is hardly surprising. I have never known a Royal court where that was not the case. Surely these courtiers know the meaning of discretion."

"It is my own behaviour that troubles me. I expected my father to send an anonymous face who I was unlikely ever to meet again, or maybe even a servant who could be sent to another palace. But he did not. Instead he chose one of my childhood friends. Somebody who I could not avoid even if I wanted to. Hélène was the same age as I and had been forced into it by her father in the same way as I had. She told me that she did not mind but I didn't really believe her. Still it didn't stop me from carrying on. She cried all of the time she was with me. I thought that if we got it over with then the whole thing would be finished and we could then forget about it."

"But it didn't work like that?"

"No it didn't. She was sent to me again the next week and then every week after that. To all intents and purposes she became my mistress. This may sound like normal royal practice but for the next few years as I became more arrogant I began to have other women while still keeping Hélène as a mistress. I knew that she was in love with me and that every time I disappeared from court with another lady it broke her heart. But I didn't care. I was having too much fun. I almost sent her mad with the mental torture I bestowed on her, but I was blinded by the arrogance my position had bestowed on me. I was beginning to feel like a god. Aphrodite and Apollo* fought for control of me and I let them both in. I was driven by lust and I was unwilling to allow Hélène's love to interfere with that. When my tutors left and I was pushed into my royal duties I began to realise what I was doing to her and I stopped seeing other ladies."

"You did what was right. You had it in your power to ease the pain of another and you did. Why do you feel guilty about this now."

"You don't understand. What I did, I did to ease my own conscience but it was not the right thing. With every day I spent with Hélène, telling her that she was the only woman in my life, I gave her false hope and I knew I was doing it. She believed that one day I would marry her. I tried to love her as she loved me, but I couldn't. To me she was my best friend. The little girl who's hair I would pull. The little girl who would fight with me over where we would have our adventures. In the end I stopped seeing her. I refused to receive her when she came to my room at night. I purposely avoided her at court. I thought it was the only way ease her pain. Now I feel the most wretched sense of guilt over what I put her through. The day you arrived at court, I was going to Hélène to ask her to join me in Genoa. I had lost faith in finding true love and was ready to settle for somebody who loved me even if that was unrequited."

"But then you met your elusive Comtesse and you realised that you did not have to settle."

"Precisely. I forgot about Hélène and all I had done to her. I was so wrapped up in my own happiness that the only time I ever stopped to think about her was when I asked you about two ladies walking side by side. Hélène was my other lady."

"But I don't understand why this is bothering you so now. If she loves you so she will not wish to ruin your happiness."

"It is not for myself that I am worried. Mother has appointed Hélène as Danielle's lady-in-waiting. The majority of the court knew of our affair, but somehow Mother never found out. She just thought of Hélène as my friend who had been loyal to me throughout my life. The position is such a coveted one Mother would have seen it as a reward, not realising what serving my new wife might do to her. I have to live with what I did to her, but I do not want her to be punished too. I don't know what to do about it."

"This is a matter of the heart and one that I am ill qualified to help you with, as you say I walk on water but know nothing about life. This is a problem you must face alone. But I think that your priority must be solving the Spanish dispute. You may feel guilty over this Hélène, but imagine the unbearable torment that awaits you if you are forced to give up Danielle. It is up to you to help everyone caught up in this sticky web. Only you can plan the escape that will free yourself and Gabriella to be with your true loves."

"Escape," Henry murmured to himself. A plan was beginning to formulate, one that he would never have dreamed of before. It was risky, but possible. "Signore, you are a genius." He then stood up and rushed off, to find Laurent this is something he would need help for.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Aphrodite - The Greek Goddess of sexual love

Apollo - The Greek god of prophesy, charged with the protection of young men and noted for his cruelty and spite.


	15. Memories in the Past: dangers in the Pre...

Traitor's Vengeance - Part Fifteen

"Hélène, have you seen Lord Grey this afternoon?" Danielle asked. It had suddenly dawned on her that she had been without a guard ever since she sent him to fetch the ladies carriage. It did not seem like him to desert his post for so long.

"I did see him about an hour ago with Captain Laurent and Mademoiselle de Ghent Your Highness."

"Jacqueline has returned from the palace. I wonder that she has not been to tell me what is happening. Did she say if she would come to see me today?"

"I did not speak to her. They seemed to be very busy." Hélène's short answers indicated that she had little to say so Danielle went back to her book. The afternoon seemed to have been spent in relative peace. There had even been a few moments when her thoughts were not plagued by the chaos that surrounded her new life. In her head she knew that the situation was a dangerous one, but in her heart she trusted Henry to deliver his promise. 

Sitting on a chair across from Danielle, however, Hélène was not so calm. Her soul was silently screaming in torment. Why did he have to show up and surprise her that morning. It had been months since she had last seen him. She was just beginning to pull the fragments of her shattered life back together. She was even thinking about marriage. The Grand Duke of Sardinia had approached her father about a bride for his eldest son. Hélène was the oldest daughter, so she should be the one to marry. Before Hélène had been a true romantic, determined that her marriage would be ruled by love. But now she had changed her mind. Anything was better than the five years of mental torture that had been visited on her.

She was ready to leave behind those painful memories when she received a visit from the Queen. Henry was to marry Princess Gabriella of Spain within the week. The Queen was offering Hélène the position of chief attendant to the Princess. Mainly because Hélène spoke Spanish, but also because she was Henry's friend. If only she knew what had really been happening for the past five years.

To most courtiers the offer of such a coveted position would have been a great honour. To her though, she had already had enough royal honours. But how do you say no to the Queen? 

At the time she did not think the idea so bad. When he was to marry Gabriella, Hélène knew he would not see his wife often. It was not a love match and he would want to be with her as little as possible. Maybe he would have Hélène as his mistress again. Even such a degrading position would be better than not being with him at all. With these hopes she graciously accepted the Queen's offer. Unfortunately, like everybody else, she had not foreseen Danielle.

Danielle. She was a sweet girt, but hopelessly naive. She obviously knew nothing of what royal life was really like. She had even been deprived of the basic breeding that even the lowest courtier has. How ironic it was that Hélène should be trusted as her guide in these uncertain times. Would Hélène be able to do this job? All of Hélène's dreams had rested on Henry's marrying not for love, but for national advantage. Maybe then he would realise just how much Hélène had loved him, that her love was the best he could ever wish for.

As Hélène struggled with these painful thoughts Danielle was too thinking of Henry. But she only had happy memories in her head. The rescue, the dancing, the champagne, the wedding night. If she never saw Henry again, she still had the memories of the two perfect nights they had spent together. But she knew that Henry would come back to her. They were soul mates, destined to be together.

Danielle put her book down, she wasn't really concentrating on it anyway. She looked over at Hélène, who was staring into the distance, through the window. She was an exceptionally beautiful girl. She was well bred, acted with grace and decorum. How was it that at the age of twenty she was still unmarried?

"Hélène," Danielle said. Hélène looked up. "It has suddenly struck me that we have been in each others' company for almost a day and yet have hardly spoken. If we are going to be spending so much time with each other, then we really should get to know each other better."

"As you wish Your Highness," Hélène replied a little unsure of what was going to pass. Had Henry told her of their past together. Was she going to be angry. It would be very unfortunate to work for somebody who despised you. For you not to like them is enough.

"To be honest Hélène what I really want to know is why you are not married? I hope you do not think me some sort of meddling gossip."

"No at all Your Highness. The truth is I have had offers of marriage, but I was unable to accept them."

"Were they beneath your station?"

"No quite the opposite. My father has been approached by Dukes and Princes for my hand, but I was determined to only marry for love."

"You have not found your love yet?" Hélène tried to think of something to change the subject. It was obvious that the Princess did not know of her attachment to Henry, to talk of it, even anonymously, would be to tread on dangerous ground. "Or have you found your love, but you are simply not yet married?" The Princesses curiosity was irritating, but Hélène could not find it within herself not to like her. She was so trusting. She needed a guide and Hélène knew that guide had to be her.

"I have been in love."

"Do you plan to marry?" Hélène looked at her. She was nothing more than a sweet, innocent child. She had no idea of how things worked in the circles she now moved in. Very few courtiers could marry for love, even if they wanted to.

"No we cannot marry."

"Why ever not if you are in love? Surely that should be the only reason for marriage." What the Princess spoke was true. She showed wisdom beyond her eighteen years, but that wisdom needed to be placed into her new world. In a world where your main cares have been taken from books om paradise, it is possible see everything so simply.

"I was in love with him, but that love was unrequited. I would have happily married him, even though I knew the affection was all on my side. I just wanted to be with him. But now that cannot be. He has married somebody he does love. I am pleased that he has found that."

"But you know that you will be unable to love anybody else like you do him." Hélène nodded and looked to the floor. Some tears were now welling in her eyes. She could not take this sympathy from the person who had ruined all of her hopes and dreams. "Hélène you are young and pretty. I have absolute faith that you will find somebody who will love you like you deserve to be loved and you will grow to love them in return."

Hélène could take this no longer. She stood up and mumbled something about going to find candles, before making a hasty exit from the room.

Danielle felt immensely sorry for her. She could not imagine what it must be like to suffer that sort of rejection. One thing that Danielle had always been sure of was that Henry's love for her was as strong as hers for him. Maybe once she was better settled in at court, she could discreetly try and encourage Hélène's friendships with some of the men there.

As she looked out of the window she saw the sun dipping below the horizon. It reminded her of the morning after her wedding day when Henry had woken her to watch the sunrise. The symbol of their marriage. She got up and walked to the window so that she could watch it as she had done before with Henry.

At she neared the window she saw somebody on a horse riding towards the gate, and Jacqueline watching and waving. It must have been Laurent leaving. Before she could even think Danielle was dashing from the room. She wanted to see Jacqueline before she could disappear again. She was desperate to know what happened at the palace.

The passageways in the manor were now dark, the dusk light was not strong enough and the candles had yet to be lit. It was lucky that Danielle knew every inch of the place.

It was also lucky for the intruder who had managed to slip past Lord Grey's defence and was now hiding in the shadows waiting for the Princess to pass alone. He got what he was waiting for sooner than he had expected to.

Danielle suddenly felt somebody grabbing her arm and pulling he back. Before she could scream there was a gloved hand across her mouth, but never one to give up she fought with all her might. She kicked and hit out but nothing did any good.

She was now being dragged backwards towards the servants quarters. Her assailant must have been in the house before, to know where he was going so well. She really began to panic, what if she couldn't get away? But her worries ended when Lord Grey came around the corner.

He stopped dead in his track and then when he realised what was happening he made towards the fray. The kidnapper let go of Danielle and ran. As he left he muttered something that Steven just caught. He also caught a glimpse of his tunic, one that was familiar to him. Things were beginning to fall into place.

He helped the Princess off the ground. "Are you all right your Highness?" he asked.

"Yes fine." She was obviously shaken by the experience.

"Come Highness, you must leave the manor immediately, you will be safer at the palace and there is something that your sister and I must talk to the King about."


	16. Friends Forever

Traitor's Vengeance -Part Sixteen

Danielle was sitting in the manor parlour watching the whole household fly by her, preparing for her return to the palace. Lord Grey had insisted that they return to the palace as quickly as possible. Now that somebody had found the manor she was no longer safe. Who knows who else might be coming to abduct her?

She was so bored just sitting there waiting until they could leave, but Lord Grey was quite insistent that she stay there under his guard. All she could do was watched as everybody pack up her things. She would much rather be helping them. She was beginning to find that an idle lifestyle did not suit her.

She didn't even have anybody to talk to. The servants were all avoiding talking to her as they were still unsure of how to address her. Hélène had been closed up in the dressing room for over an hour, packing up Danielle's cumbersome gowns with the due care that was needed to preserve such fine garments. She found talking to Lord Grey difficult. He seemed distant, unapproachable.

Sitting opposite her it was Steven's turn to have his conscience pulled apart through guilt. What was Prince Henry going to say when he heard of somebody trying to kidnap his wife? He had given Steven a position of great honour and trust, and Steven had failed on the first day. The Princess could have been killed because he was not at his post.

Maybe he had been holed up in his chateau for too long. Had he done as he had always feared and lost touch with the world. Maybe he wasn't up to this exalted position, his combat skills were rusty, and his judgement was clearly not good enough. Perhaps the Prince could find somebody else? Steven was beginning to doubt his qualifications. After today's debacle however he might not have to ask to be released from his promised.

As he contemplated what the Prince would do when he heard of the events of the day, Mademoiselle de Ghent entered the parlour followed closely by an unfamiliar man. Steven was about to jump up and demand that he identify himself, but the Princess beat him to it. She jumped up and ran to embrace him so it was clearly somebody she knew well.

"Gustave!" She called as she threw her arms around him. "How did you know that I was home?"

"I didn't know, Comtesse de Lancret." The two of them giggled. It was obviously a private joke between them. "I actually came to see Paulette to ask if she knew how you were. But it looks like I don't have to ask her now."

Danielle was so exited to see her old and very best friend. Things had been so hectic she had been unable to see him, and she had so much to tell him about the rescue and the wedding. 

The wedding. Gustave was not there. How could she possibly have forgotten such an old and trusted friend? What must he be thinking of her?

Danielle sat back down and motioned for Gustave to join her. But before he would he stepped back and gave her a long, deep bow. She playfully leaned forward and punched him on the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" He asked, faking his pain.

"That was for being saucy with your Princess." He laughed and sat down beside her. "I am so sorry that I have been unable to see you Gustave."

"Don't be I could hardly expect to be receiving Princess Danielle the day after her wedding could I?" He then sat beside her and took her hand 

"Oh and the wedding, I am so sorry you weren't there. I feel so wretched at having left you out. After all you are one of the only friends I have ever had. Please can you forgive me?"

"Well..." Now Danielle punched him again, knowing that he was teasing. "But Danielle, I cannot joke with you until I tell you this. Your being happy is beyond a doubt the most important thing in the world to me to me. I have seen you endure torment I never thought possible at the hands of the Baroness and now to see you happy and settled brings me such joy as I never thought I would experience."

Danielle once again hugged him. His speech had moved her to the point of tears but she couldn't let him see that. No matter how poignant his words were she could not show any signs of weakness to him. He had to know that no matter what she could still whip him.

"And besides, it will help to have friends in high places." Now they began to giggle and playfully punch each other as they had always done.

As Steven sat watching this display of friendly affection he began to think about what he had missed over these three years. Had he been too hasty in leaving England? Maybe this whole situation could have been sorted if he had just tried. But then again, maybe not. King Henry had never been known for his leniency.

As Steven watched the Princess he was astounded by the maturity she possessed. He had never known a woman who at just the age of eighteen could hide all of her troubles for the sake of others. This Gustave was obviously a very good friend.

Just then Hélène entered the room. Steven stood up. If there was one thing he hadn't forgotten that was to stand when a lady enters the room. Especially when that lady was so well bred as Hélène obviously was. "Your Highness," she said. 

Gustave scrambled to his feet at the sound of her voice. He looked at her just once and then looked down. He was obviously a little intimidated by her beauty. Most men would be, she was an exquisite creature. Even Steven, with all of his worldly knowledge could see this.

"Yes Hélène?" Danielle replied. She was now getting used to acting the Princess.

"May I suggest that you change your gown if you are to be travelling on horseback? I would hate for the satin to be ruined."

"Yes of course." She stood up and walked over to the door.

"You are leaving the manor now, at this hour!" Gustave said.

"Yes we must. I have to return to the palace tonight. Jacqueline, will you tell him what is happening?" Jacqueline, who had been quietly sitting with them nodded.

"Danielle," Gustave said as she was about to leave. He walked over to her. "I did not intend to stay long and I must leave soon, my master wants me back at the studio, but I did want to give you this." He handed her a small parcel wrapped in cloth. "This is my wedding present to you. I had intended to give it to Paulette to send on, but it would seem that I do not have to now."

Danielle unfolded the piece of cloth to reveal a small, gold locket. It had a beautifully crafted bird on it, with a ruby in place of an eye. "It was given to me by a generous patron whose portrait I painted some years ago when I was just into my apprenticeship. I had always thought of you but did not know how to give it to you." He was beginning to blush.

"Oh Gustave, it's wonderful." She embraced her friend again. As she did this she undid the clasp and opened it. Inside was a tiny portrait of herself, dressed in her mothers gown, fully adorned with Leonardo's wings as she had been at the Masque. How had he remembered every detail like this?

Now Danielle had no option but to cry. She did not care how weak it made her seem. "Gustave I must go, but please wait till I return, I will not rest until you realise just how thankful I am for this." Then she left with her attendant and her guard.

"How lucky she is to have someone like you," Jacqueline said when Danielle was gone. "I sometimes wonder if she would have survived these years if it weren't for you." Gustave was not listening, he still had Danielle's words of thanks buzzing around his head. Then he suddenly turned to Jacqueline.

"Why is she leaving now?"

"You know of the marriage contract with Spain and the proposed marriage to Princess Gabriella?" Gustave nodded. "Well the Spanish do not accept that Henry had the right to marry another when she left the altar. They have demanded that the marriage is annulled, or they will declare war."

"Poor Danielle. How can she be so bright when this is happening to her?"

"She does it for the sake of everyone else. It would break their hearts to see her as miserable as she really is. I know that she is unhappy though, and I think I know the cause. Gustave, you must promise to tell no-one of this, but I believe that my Mother and Marguerite have something to do with this."

"But how? I thought that they were now servants in the palace."

"You must not forget that we are a noble family. Her influence will still be strong, even in the place where she is now, and having heard some news of Danielle's visitors today I would say that she already has the outside help she needs."


	17. The Traitor Returns

Traitor's Vengeance - Part Seventeen

"Where is he?" Marguerite shrieked as she stormed about the poky room she was sharing with her mother. "I don't think I can cope with living like this for much longer."

"Marguerite sit down." Rodmilla barked. She had become used to doing this in the past two days. Before she would never have dreamed of scolding her beloved eldest daughter. But being so close to her all the time made her realise just how spoiled she was.

"I really don't know how you can be so calm. We have lost everything, and all you can do is lie there. Don't you worry that we won't get out of here?"

"As a matter of fact, no I don't. You may not have faith in your cousin but I do. The family will not rest until they get us out of here."

"Well they're certainly taking their time." She continued to stomp up and down. Unlike Rodmilla, Marguerite had no patience. That had skipped Marguerite and all gone to Jacqueline. Thinking of her youngest daughter gave Rodmilla a certain sense of loss. True she had never been a real Ghent as her sister was, but she was nevertheless her child. She was going to miss everything that Mothers so look forward to. Her wedding and her children.

This feeling was quickly overcome however. Rodmilla had no time for sentiment anymore. She had more important things to worry about, such as getting out of this hellhole.

"And why must palace servants stay in their rooms all the time? Surely a workforce with some freedoms work better."

Rodmilla rolled her eyes. Her daughter's hypocrisy was astounding. Only weeks earlier she had wanted Danielle confined to the kitchen, claiming that she was wasting her time in the outdoors.

Danielle. Even the thought of her name made Rodmilla's blood boil. For ten years she had kept that girl even though she was under no obligation to do so. Perhaps she should have sent her to Auguste's brother. It was only her sense of duty to Auguste that had made her keep her at the manor. Now it did not seem worth it. No matter what, Rodmilla would make her pay.

Rodmilla's vengeance filled thoughts were disturbed by one of Marguerite's impromptu temper tantrums. Sudden outbursts of rage had become commonplace in their shared room.

"If I don't get my jewellery soon, I think I shall go mad. these clothes were designed for peasants, not those with a taste for the finer things in life." Marguerite threw herself onto her bed, no longer caring about the pain it caused her. "I need nice things around me. Things fit for a Queen." 

Now it was her turn to feel anger. Her anger was fuelled by jealousy. It should be her hanging off the arm of a Prince, not Cindersoot. She wouldn't appreciate the power that comes with such an exalted position. How could she? She had spent most of her life being told what to do.

"Your snoopy page would never have taken advantage of us like this before. He's beginning to think us beneath him. How quickly people change"

"Marguerite dear, he hasn't changed, we have. Remember that before I gave him large sums of money to do what he did."

"That's all some people care about. Money." Marguerite's attitude was beginning to vex Rodmilla. What she said was true, but all the whinging in the world would not get her anywhere. Despite all of her training, Marguerite would never be the great opportunist that Rodmilla was. Without her mother, she would be nowhere.

Just as she was thinking this a piece of paper was again slipped under the door. Marguerite pounced on it, doing a little happy dance. These pieces of paper had become her symbols of hope.

Before she could read it though Rodmilla snatched it from her. She then lost interest and went into a sulk.

Rodmilla unfolded the paper. She instantly recognised the script. She knew that her niece wouldn't let her down. She was only her niece by marriage, the daughter of her sister-in-law, but once a Ghent, always a Ghent. Her first husband's family would not leave her to rot like this.

The note simply told her to expect another visit that night. It would all come to a head soon. Rodmilla could feel it. Tension had been mounting among the servants all day. But of course they wouldn't tell her what was going on. She and Marguerite were intensely disliked by the palace rank and file.

It wasn't long before there was a tap at the door, and the same cloaked figure entered the room.

"What news do you have to give us?" Rodmilla asked. She was desperate for any news that could pertain to Danielle's demise. More than anything this is what she craved.

"I think that I can confidently predict that the marriage will be over within a few days. the Spanish will not budge on their demands. I made sure that the Queen knew exactly what her rights were in view of the treaty. It never takes long for her to persuade her husband. Like all men, he is weak."

This piece of information lured Marguerite into the conversation. "Are they desperately unhappy?"

"I have not seen the Prince today, but SHE was not doing a good job of hiding her pain when I saw her today. And Aunt Rodmilla, how did you ever live in that poky hovel? It's barely a cottage let alone a manor."

"Property close to a royal palace is a great asset niece. Surely you have learned that much during your time in the province. But enough of this chit chat, how do you plan to get us out of here?"

"What do you mean? That was never a part of the plan. You have been sentenced by the King, not even the will of the Ghent's can get you out of this. Your only hope is that one day, when the Prince has his annulment, the King will pardon you. I can do nothing for your plight. But believe me, true justice will be served. You will have your vengeance even if we have to bring down the House of Valois to do it.


	18. An End to the Madness?

Traitor's Vengeance - Part Eighteen

Danielle was feeling giddy. It wasn't long until she would be surprising Henry at the palace as he had surprised her the night before. She could not bare the thought of spending the night without him.

Somebody tapped on her door. "Come in," she called. The door opened and Lord Grey stepped into the room.

"We are ready to leave when you are Your Highness." He said. He had been sitting outside her room for hours, ever since she had retired to change. He had never moved. The poor man was obviously been in anguish over what would happen when Henry got to hear of the intruder.

"Thank you Lord Grey," Danielle replied. He bowed and turned to leave. "Oh Lord Grey." He stopped and turned back to face her. "If we are going to be friends I think that we shouldn't be so formal with each other."

"Your Highness?"

"That is what I mean. I need to be able to call you Steven. I am uncomfortable with familiarity."

"Well of course Your Highness may call me anything you wish. I should be proud to have you call me by my Christian name."

"And you must call me Danielle. I cannot be friends with somebody afraid to use even my name."

"But Your Highness I have been asked to protect you, I do not think Prince Henry would approve of such familiarity." The truth was familiarity frightened him as much as formality made the Princess uncomfortable. It was a long time since he had a relationship of familiarity with a lady. A very long time indeed.

"Steven you are my guard, not Henry's. You take orders from me. I would like you to call me Danielle." She was uncomfortable giving out orders, but it was an effective way of getting things done.

"As you wish." He than simply bowed again and left the room. Danielle could tell that from now on he would try to avoid calling her anything as much as possible. She did not mind though, she had made an important step into her new life.

She pulled on the grey cape and picked up her bag of personal belongings, including her copy of 'Utopia'. She would be taking that everywhere from now on. She puled open the door and Steven jumped to attention. His military training was evident.

"I think we should be leaving now. I do not want to be getting into the palace too late. I do not want them thinking they have intruders."

Steven said nothing, he simply motioned for her to lead the way. Her little outburst about familiarity had made him nervous. He didn't want to start getting familiar with people again. Familiarity was a sure fire way of becoming dependent on somebody. Dependence usually lead to pain.

"Steven, could you go ahead to the Horses? I would like to say goodbye to my friends alone." Danielle asked. He was reluctant to comply with any request which meant his being away from her. She was permanently at risk from Spanish intruders, who now knew where she was. But as she said, she gives him orders and he had to obey.

Steven made his way down the corridor, and Danielle went to the kitchen, where Maurice was making a fire and Louise and Paulette were sitting back, relaxing. They must have had a busy day. The manor rarely had so many people. Not since her father died in fact had it been so full.

The two women jumped to their feet and Maurice stood up abruptly. "I just came in to say goodbye and wish you all well. I do not know when I will be able to return." The finality of her moving from the manor suddenly hit her and tears began to form in her eyes.

Sensing the flood that was coming, Paulette's duties as a servant of the crown were forgotten and she embraced Danielle as she had when she was a child and missed her father. "We won't forget you," she whispered. "How could we? You're our Danielle."

"And I shan't forget you either. You have been my parents and I am forever grateful to you." Louise and Maurice now joined in. Again they forgot about Danielle's new title and became the family once again.

"You have to go now," Maurice said, sad to break up the scene. "You don't want to be away from the Prince for much longer do you?" Danielle smiled and shook her head. The thought of seeing Henry again made the pain of leaving more bearable.

Louise took one of Danielle's arms and Paulette the other and they led her through to the courtyard. As they left the house Danielle was shocked to see a carriage and a whole crowd of horses and riders. Surely they couldn't be there to escort her back. Steven hadn't sent on any word of their return.

Danielle looked around to see if she could spot Steven or Hélène. Maybe they might know what was going on. Then she heard somebody calling her name. She knew that voice instantly.

When she saw Henry making his way through the crowds, she let go of Louise and Paulette and ran to him. He quickly gathered her up in his arms and passionately kissed her.

They stood together for a few minutes before curiosity got the better of passion. "Henry, what is going on?" She asked.

"It's all over," he replied. The Spanish cannot make me marry Gabriella."

Danielle, threw her arms around her husband. She was now confidant in calling him that without the worries of it changing anytime soon. "But how were you able to dissuade them?"

"Well they don't exactly know yet that I won't be able to marry her."

"Why not?" Just then the carriage door opened and an richly dressed lady and an older gentleman emerged from it. Henry took her hand and led her over to them.

"Danielle my love, may I present Her Royal Highness Princess Gabriella of Spain and her soon to be husband Don Carlos." Danielle couldn't help but gasp. What was going on?

"Why are they here?"

"We were able to distract the Spanish guards and get them out of their imprisonment. However they must leave quickly. The King and Queen of Spain know nothing of this yet. I believe it will be another few hours before our little adventure is discovered. My father has secretly provided the Princess with the means to make a new life in the Americas."

Danielle could not believe what was happening. It was all so exiting and happy for the Princess. After what her parents had done to her, she deserved it. She impulsively threw her arms affectionately around Gabriella. The Spanish princess received her warmly and returned the affection.

Don Carlos said something to Gabriella in Spanish, which Danielle could not understand and the pair said their goodbyes and retreated into the carriage, before being whisked away by an entourage of non-uniformed guards.

The chaos was beginning to die down in the courtyard until it was jut Danielle and Henry left. "So I'm officially allowed to stop worrying now." Danielle said.

"Yes my sweet you are. Gabriella and Carlos will be long gone before her parents even know she is not in her room. I don't know if they will ever find out that we helped them."

Danielle's happy face became a sly smile. "So does this mean that you don't have to be at the palace tonight?" She asked.

Henry, seeing where this question was going, replied coyly. "Well I suppose it is a little late to be making such a journey. Do you know of anywhere I can stay for the night?"

"Well actually I do know of somewhere just up the stairs through there." She pointed to the door. She then skipped away from her husband a little before breaking out into a run. "I'll race you," she called back.

Never one to turn down a challenge, Henry gave chase. In less than a minute, they were in Danielle's chamber.

It was completely dark, but they were in too much a rush to light them. Their passion for each other had never been so strong. In the dark they managed to feel their way around each others bodies until they were both again in that state of absolute ecstasy which only could be experienced when with one another. The life had suddenly been injected back into each of them and they defied heaven itself to try and take it away.


	19. The Spanish Depart

Traitor's Vengeance - Part Nineteen

After a night of pleasure with Henry the cold light of day was beginning to bring Danielle back to Earth. Her fears on returning to the palace were steadily increasing. Would the Spanish still be there? What would happen if they heard of Henry's involvement in their Daughter's escape?

As they travelled towards the palace in a royal carriage these thoughts drifted around in her head. She was getting more nervous with every foot closer they got to Hautefort. Henry could feel her body tensing up.

"Don't worry," he whispered to her. "They can't do anything now." It was as if he was reading her mind. She didn't answer him, she simply moved closer so that she could feel the warmth of his body. His voice had such a soothing effect on her. The only other person ever to have such meaning to her was her dear father's.

Henry heard the fanfare that signified their arrival at the palace. They couldn't be there already. They only seemed to have had a moment alone together. He knew that once their royal lives took over, time spent together would be scarce.

"I do wish my father was here," Danielle said. "I think you would have liked him."

"And if he was anything like you my love, I am sure I would have liked him."

"And he would have loved you. You remind me of him in fact. Your both stubborn, difficult and wonderful." Henry knew that this was the kindest compliment anybody could give him. To be compared favourably to somebody you know was worshipped by the one you love is the most precious thing in the world

The carriage came to a stop. Henry was desperate to hold this moment for as long as possible. He lifted Danielle's face so she was looking at him and kissed her. Just as Henry expected the coachman who opened the door for them soon retreated at the sight of the royal couple in such an intimate clinch.

After a minute Danielle came up for air, flustered. "What was that for?" Danielle gasped, surprised at Henry's forwardness.

"Since when do I need a reason to kiss my wife?"

"You, my love will never need a reason to be near me." She continued to kiss him, tenderly. These were the moments that Henry now lived for. These precious moments alone with his beloved Danielle. He aimed to forget what had happened in the past. The Gods were now ejected from his soul. The love he felt for his wife would be his only guide.

"Aren't...your parents...waiting...for us?" Danielle asked

"They can wait," Henry murmured as he kissed her neck. "They're used to being kept waiting by me."

"But they aren't used to it from me," Danielle said as she gently pushed Henry away. She adjusted herself and sat up. "And I won't have it starting."

"Milady, your wish is my command... But maybe not right now," and he kissed her again. Danielle knew that she was a slave to passion. When Henry kissed her she felt like she would never wake up and to be honest she didn't want to.

Henry was also a slave, but not to passion. He vowed that he would never become so blind again to what is happening in the real world. People had suffered because of his enslavement to his own selfish sensibilities. His eternal servitude was to Danielle. He could not imagine a time when he would ever say no to anything she wanted. Pandora's box, the Holy Grail, nothing could be kept from his love if she wanted it.

Danielle was finally able to remove herself from Henry so that she didn't fall back into what they had been doing, which would be so easy to do. Henry sighed. He would much rather carry Danielle straight up to their chambers to carry on with what their previous business. But his parents were waiting for them and he doubted that they would feel comfortable with them in their room.

Henry pushed open the carriage door and jumped down onto the ground. He adjusted his crumpled attire and offered a hand to Danielle, who was likewise straightening her dress. Danielle took his hand and gently stepped out of the carriage.

For one, unnerving, moment she was reminded of that fateful day that her father brought the Baroness back to the manor. She stepped out of the carriage so grandly that she almost felt Rodmilla's pomposity flowing through her. She felt ashamed that even one action of that woman's had an effect on her.

Their must have been a hundred courtiers watching her as she walked arm in arm with Henry towards the palace. They were being closely pursued by Steven and Laurent. Henry was still worried that a Spanish assailant could leap out at any moment and three to one were odds he preferred.

Danielle could hear the sounds of hooves and wheels coming to a stop in the courtyard. She turned around to see Jacqueline and Hélène emerging from the second carriage. Immediately a page approached them and placed a piece of paper in Jacqueline's hand. She read it and was quickly escorted towards the palace.

Danielle was intrigued. Why would Jacqueline be so eagerly sought after? After all she wasn't exactly well known at the court. In all her years of serving the Ghent's Danielle had managed to work that out.

Inside the palace they slowly made their way to the throne room. Occasionally stopping for the odd kiss while nobody was looking. The King was already in there speaking with one of his advisors while a war was raging in the background. The Spanish King and Queen were engaged in an almighty battle of words. Presumably over the unexplained disappearance of their daughter.

"Welcome home my dear," the King beamed as Danielle walked towards him. "I trust you had a nice journey from the manor."

"It was most pleasant Your majesty," Danielle said giving Henry a sly smile, which was eagerly returned. 

At that point there was a mighty clatter behind them and they all turned just in time to see Queen Isabella bring a silver tray crashing down over her Husband's head. She threw out a few words at him, presumably not very nice ones, before storming out of the throne room, giving Danielle and Henry a menacing glare.

King Charles was a little dazed for a moment, but he was quickly back on his feet. He walked over to the small huddle of French Royals, as calmly as anyone who had just been smashed with a tray could. "You may have won this time Henry," he said menacingly. "But mark my words that this is not over. You have disgraced your country and humiliated Spain and I will not rest until I see you begging for my mercy," and with that he staggered from the room in pursuit of his wife.

"Where is mother?" Henry asked, noticing the Queen's absence.

"Oh she had somebody to thank for something or another. She said that she'd be right here." Just as he said this the Queen entered the room. She looked a little pale.

"Mother, are you all right?" Danielle asked noticing her sallow complexion.

"I am fine my dear. Francis may I see you alone for a moment?" 

"Now? Surely it can wait."

"No I don't believe it can. I need to see you now. I have some information that you must hear."


	20. Treacherous Revelations

Traitor's Vengeance - Part Twenty

The Royal Court was in session. The crowds of nobles who had gathered to see what was happening were getting exited. Something was obviously amiss. The King had never called the court to session so late in the day. He obviously had some pressing business.

The ladies of the court were also anxious to be there as it gave them the opportunity to gather a multitude of gossip. The servant Princess with her royal mistress attendant and her recluse guard. Just to see one of them would be enough to cause some excitement but just imagine the commotion caused in idle minds when all three appeared together. Questions about the Princesses heritage, Steven's exile and Hélène's affair flew around the room silently.

As this happened, Danielle looked out at them She knew what was buzzing around those empty heads. She had spent years studying the wonder that was Marguerite's disposition, and she had gained a talent for knowing what other people were thinking. Especially when that person had so little to think about that their curiosity was always about other people.

Danielle had no idea why the King had called this emergency session. In the few days of their acquaintance, Danielle had learned that the King was a secretive man. He always seemed to have some little scheme in mind. Like when he called the Baroness to court to receive punishment. Danielle leaned over and whispered in Henry's ear. "Do you know why we are here?"

"No, father refused to tell me, but it looks like somebody is in for trouble. He's been storming around the palace in a rage ever since he spoke to mother." Danielle looked over at her father in law. He looked reasonably calm, but Danielle could see that occasionally the corner of his eye would twitch, a sign that he was agitated.

Danielle could see Jacqueline and Hélène at the front of the crowd. As attendant and sister to the Princess they now enjoyed a very high standing in court. They had both been led to expect to hold new and exalted positions by this time, but not like this. Jacqueline had expected Marguerite to be in Danielle's place. Hélène had hoped it to be herself.

"Have the Spanish court left the palace yet?" Danielle asked Henry.

"They were preparing to leave as we returned to the palace."

"So they will leave immediately." Danielle hated to admit it, but the thought of them still being in the palace scared her. What if they found out about Henry's involvement in Gabriella's escape.? What would they do to him?

Now the Queen turned around to speak to her daughter- in-law. "Danielle my dear, I almost forgot. The King has suggested that we hold a reception in your honour as a celebration of your marriage." She looked very exited at this idea, but it made Danielle nervous. French royal functions were noted for their glittery hospitality. The royalty of Europe would frequently turn up. Would she feel comfortable?

The Queen could sense her apprehension. "Of course my dear it will be held according to your wishes, we do not wish to smother you, but it is custom for a royal marriage to be celebrated in such a way that other monarchs may rejoice in the occasion also." How could Danielle refuse?

"I think that it is a wonderful idea Mother. It is just a shame Princess Gabriella will not be able to join us. She seemed to be such a nice person."

"There is a rumour spreading around the court that she and Don Carlos have fled to Genoa, where they will stay with an old friend of his before settling in Egypt." Henry said, smirking a little.

"Henn-ry. How did these rumours come to start?" Danielle disapproved of rumour, but in this case she could forgive it. But she wasn't about to let him know that. "I would hate to think that my husband was indulging in idle gossip."

"You wound my Milady. I would never. Of course if I happened to mention something to my cousin yesterday, it isn't my fault if that gets around. The Comtesse de Nice is usually very discreet."

Danielle couldn't help laughing. "Even I have heard of the Comtesse De Nice and her daily bulletins." Henry laughed with her. He had often joked that his cousin should be given the job as Nice town crier.

Just then the King called the court to order. Danielle and Henry calmed down, safe in the knowledge that they had the freedom to continue their teasing later, in private.

"I have called this session to try and shed some light on a most serious matter. We have very good reason to believe that an act of treachery has taken place. An act of treachery so calculating that I have never dealt with anything so vile."

Whispers began to buzz around the room. The King was obviously very serious. Charges of treachery were few and far between. Henry was just a tiny baby the last time anybody had been convicted of treason. Just the thought of that time sent shivers down the Queen's spine. She had been terrifyingly close to losing her baby.

"Jacqueline de Ghent, step forward," the King commanded. Danielle's glance shot to her sister. Was she being accused? Surely Jacqueline would never be involved as such a thing as treason.

"Henry what's going on?" She was worried. Besides Gustave, Jacqueline was her oldest and best friend.

"I don't know," he replied as he tapped his mother on the shoulder. "Mother why is father calling Jacqueline?"

"Henry you should know better than to speak while court is in session All will reveal itself soon." Henry stood back and allowed his father to continue.

"Mademoiselle de Ghent, tell the court exactly what you told Her Majesty the Queen and myself earlier today."

Jacqueline nervously cleared her throat. " Yes Your Majesty. I believe that one of your subjects did conspire with their Majesties the King and Queen of Spain to try and draw France into a war."

"And on what do you base this assumption?"

"King Charles once said that a courtier had advised him on the matters regarding Your majesty's treaty. But it is well known that King Charles does not discuss matters of state with courtiers. Therefore it is my conviction that only a member of this court could have had such a knowledge as to be able to advise."

The entire court gasped. Never before had COURTIER been placed on charges of treason. The closest any noble had ever been to such charges was the Baroness de Ghent and even that wasn't treason.

"And what was there of motive?" The King asked.

"I believe, Your Majesty, that the main factor was jealousy. There were many families in France intent on having one of their daughters married to His Royal Highness Prince Henry. One family in particular was very upset at his marriage to Princess Danielle."

"Tell us that family was."

"It was my own, the House of Ghent. My mother and sister may have received punishment, but our family is close and I understand that a cousin of mine, one who was particularly close to my mother, has befriended the Princess. You see I believe that the main object here was not to harm France, but to destroy Her Highness."

Danielle's head was spinning with these accusations. Who could be so cruel as to do this to another human being?

"Tell the court the name of these person whom you are accusing."

"Comtesse Adèle la Martine. Now Danielle gasped. Adèle had been so nice to her before and all the time she had been plotting against her.

In the crowds a clearing appeared around Adèle. The moment that anybody is attached to a case of treachery, they become outcasts. To betray one's country is to sink to the very depths of corruption.

"Thank you Mademoiselle, you may step down." Jacqueline curtseyed and resumed her position in the crowds. The King's voice suddenly became menacing. "Comtesse la Martine, stand up to face these charges. Adèle stepped towards the large thrones tentatively. "Comtesse la Martine I do hereby charge you with high treason. Do you have anything to say in your defence?"

Adèle looked shocked and confused, but if there was one thing her Aunt Rodmilla had taught her, it was how to formulate the right words. "Your majesty. These accusations are the product of childhood rivalries. Jacqueline and I constantly competed with each other as children. I usually won at everything and so naturally she has always been jealous."

"Then how do you explain the testament of a former page that you were seen visiting Rodmilla de Ghent just last night?"

"She is my aunt. I know that what she did was wrong, but I was particularly close to her and so I could not bear not seeing her. She was like my own mother."

"And the word of a coachman at your estate, saying that you bribed him to allow a Spanish guard to take his place. How do you answer that?"

The truth was that she couldn't. She knew that she was for the hangman's noose.

Just then another lady stepped up beside Adèle. It was Sabine de Bruge.

"What do you want Mademoiselle?" the King asked, rather irritated at her interruption."

"Please Your Majesty I want you to know that Adèle was not alone in her treasonous act. Comtesse Eloise de Lanscon and Comtesse Yvette Martignac also took an active part in plotting, and I myself know of their conspiracy." She kneeled before the Royals, as if offering penance for what she has done. "I realise Your majesties that I must be punished for my part in this, but believe me when I say that I never wanted any of this to happen."

The King summoned Yvette and Eloise before him and demanded explanations, but they could give him none.

"Comtesse la Martine, you are sentenced to death for high treason against the realm of France. Comtesse de Lanscon and Comtesse Martignac, you are both to be shipped to the Americas for your part in this crime." The severity of these punishments appalled Danielle, but she knew that they must be carried out. They had gone too far to be able to cheat the King's justice. They were led from the court by armed guards before having a chance to say anything.

"As for you Comtesse de Bruge, your actions have been commendable. You confessed and you let us know who the real traitors of France were. You shall be spared punishment." Sabine breathed a sigh of relief. The King dismissed the court and the nobles filed out of the room. Stunned but a little more wise to the world than they were before.


	21. A Second Dose of Justice

Traitor's Vengeance - Part 21

Danielle had been roaming around the palace for over an hour in a state of complete shock. The crimes and punishments that she had just heard were unbelievable. She could hardly believe it. Adèle, Eloise, Yvette, traitors. She could possibly had believed it of Sabine, but not the others. Adèle and Eloise especially had been so attentive, gossips yes, but they certainly had the potential to be good friends.

Danielle couldn't really fathom why she was so shocked. She was no stranger to being let down by those she relied on. Even her darling father had let her down in a way. He had spent so much time away from the manor on business that sometimes she felt she hadn't known him that well. Maybe she had naively thought that once she was away from the Baroness, everything would be behind her.

As she wandered aimlessly through the corridors, she noticed concerned looks from palace guards and servants. She doubted that there was a soul in the province who didn't know what had passed. The constant bowing and curious glances were beginning to irritate her so she ducked into the nearest room.

As the door clicked shut behind her she breathed a sigh of relief. She was so happy to be on her own. As well meaning as people could be, solitude was sometimes a good thing for her. As she looked up to see what room was to be her haven she gasped in delight. She saw before her a library so big that it put that of the Franciscans to shame. Her emotions began to conflict. She was shocked, angry and happy all at once and it was becoming too much for her. She felt like she might collapse.

She quickly sat down at a nearby desk. As she composed herself she noticed just how dusty the room was. It obviously hadn't been used in years. The desk was thick with dust. As she brushed this away she felt a notch in the soft pine. She rubbed this particular spot until she saw a word she recognised. Henry.

Just the sight of that name was enough to make her cry. All of her hopes, dreams and love rested in those five letters. A tear fell onto the desk, washing away some dust and partially revealing a second word. Hélène. This confused her at first, but then she remembered Henry telling her that the two of them had been childhood friends.

She wondered what Henry had been like as a child. Perhaps Hélène would tell her some more. She got the impression that at one time the two of them had been quite close but had drifted apart. Danielle prayed that she and Gustave would always be best friends. These thought set her off crying again. 

Just as the first tear hit the desk, the door opened. Danielle wiped her face and turned to see who it was. When she saw Henry's warm, open face, she began to sob uncontrollably. He rushed to her and encircled his arms around her delicate frame.

"What's the matter my love?"

"Nothing. It's just everything from the past few days catching up with me."

"Yes, it has been rather eventful. But it's over now. From this moment on everything will be all right. Nothing will ever come between us again. You are my Helen, I'm your Menelaus. Together we will change France and our love will last forever." His speech softened every fibre of Danielle's being and she melted into his embrace, returning his affectionate words with a tender kiss.

Just as the magic of her soft lips was beginning to affect Henry, the door opened and Steven Grey walked in. Henry shot him a steely glance at having interrupted them. "I'm sorry Sire, but the king would like to see you in the throne room and he requested that I escort the Princess back to your chambers." Henry let out an exasperated sigh.

"Very well Lord Grey. Could you give us a few minutes and we shall be right with you."

"Certainly Sire." and with that he bowed and quietly exited the room. As soon as he was gone, Henry resumed their kiss, but this time there was real passion flowing between them. Danielle reciprocated his eager, lustful caresses. She desperately wanted to feel his bare skin against hers, but the library of a royal palace was hardly the right place.

"Why don't you go and speak to your father and then we can continue this in our bedchamber," Danielle suggested. "We could have so much more fun if we truly were alone."

Henry pondered this for a moment and then leapt to his feet, realising that this was a proposal he could hardly stall on. He kissed Danielle's forehead and bounded towards the door. "I'll be as quick as I can," he said as he opened the door and disappeared. Danielle smiled. She could just imagine Henry hurrying his father. She could also imagine the King's irritation with his son.

"Your Highness, would you like to return to your chambers now, or would you like to stay here?" Steven said from behind her. She did not even realise that he had entered the room.

"Steven, if you don't start calling me Danielle, I'm just going to find another guard." Steven smiled, the Princess was obviously mocking him. Danielle stood up. "I may as well go now. I have things to do before Henry returns."

"Would you like me to call your attendant?"

"No thank you, I think Hélène deserves a few hours off after what has happened in the past few days. Perhaps after I am in my chambers you could go and find her and the two of you can get to know each other. After all you will be spending a lot of time together."

This idea was one that appealed to Steven. Hélène truly did intrigue him. Underneath that sophisticated, well bred exterior there was something more. She was very much like the princess, but for her to be like that was daring. She had obviously been raised to obey and to behave properly, but her quick wit and sly, knowing glances, showed Steven that she wasn't the perfect lady. She was very much like somebody he had known in England, somebody who's effect on him would always be in his heart.

_____________________________________________________________________

"What is it father?" Henry asked as he burst into the throne room.

"Ahh Henry, your here. We can begin." Francis replied.

"Begin what?" Henry looked around the room. It was empty apart from the customary guards his parents and Jacqueline. The doors opened and two servants were marched in. Henry quickly took his traditional place behind his parents. This was obviously a matter of some importance.

As the servants got closer to the thrones, Henry began to think he should know them. Then he realised. It was Rodmilla and Marguerite. In those servants clothes, he hadn't recognised them. He couldn't help laughing out loud at the pathetic sight before him as they curtseyed. His father shot him a silencing glance.

"Rodmilla de Ghent. This is the second time you have been brought before me on charges of treachery. I should inform you that your niece has signed a confession and is to be beheaded in the morning." Rodmilla looked up sharply at this news. She wouldn't usually bat an eyelid at such news, but Adèle had been like her own daughter. She had taught her everything she knew.

The look on her mother's face, pained Jacqueline. Despite Rodmilla's crimes she was still her mother and to see her in distress was saddening. She also had to come to terms with the fact that she had given evidence that led to her cousin's death. These thoughts would torment her for some time to come.

As these proceedings were going on the Queen looked at Jacqueline. Poor child. She had seen her mother and sister forced into servitude, her cousin sentenced to death and her step sister, who she was obviously devoted to, put through the most excruciating mental torment. Not only had she done this, but she hadn't shown one ounce of emotion, obviously through fear of making the situation worse. The thing that worried the Queen most is that her seventeen year old mind would be unable to take it and she would go mad.

Rodmilla shook off her initial shock at her niece's demise and composed herself to answer the King. "That is sad news to me, but if I may ask Your Majesty, why do you inform me of this yourself?"

"Because it is relevant to your own sentencing, for your part in these crimes." Marguerite looked like she might faint. She obviously thought that they were to be executed too. "Do not look so frightened, your punishment is to be much more long lasting. You are to be taken from this royal palace to one in Strasbourg, where you will work in the stables."

Marguerite began to weep pathetically, but Rodmilla became angry. She looked around the room with manic eyes. When she saw Jacqueline, she realised that she had somebody to take out her frustrations on. "I should have known that you would have something to do with this," she screeched across the room.

"I order you to contain yourself," the King shouted. Rodmilla didn't listen. She stormed up to her daughter, continuing to scream.

"The moment you were born, I knew that you would betray me. You aren't a real Ghent. Your cousin was twice the woman you are. It should be you who is to die."

Jacqueline was stunned. She had no idea what to do. Before she could make up her mind Rodmilla was upon her. "Mother, I...." but before she could say anymore, a powerful slap across her face knocked her to the ground. 

The guards came racing up the throne room, and roughly grabbed hold of Rodmilla. She had a smug look on her face, as if she had made some sort of great conquest. Jacqueline stood up and fled the room.

The Queen could stand it no longer. She regally stood up and walked over to the now restrained Rodmilla. As she looked back at her husband and son she said to them "Francis, Henry, forgive me for my temporary loss of manners." And with that she slapped Rodmilla as hard as she could. "Take her away and lock her in the dungeons until she is due to leave, and be sure that she only has bread and water till then." The guards bowed and led her out of the room, with Marguerite closely following.

The Queen turned back to her open mouthed son and husband. She now realised how unladylike she had just acted. "I am terribly sorry about that," she said, embarrassed at her conduct. "I just couldn't bear for her to get away with treating her daughter like that for a second longer." The King stood up with a solemn face and walked over to his wife. Just as Marie was beginning to think that he may actually rebuke her, Francis burst out laughing.

"That was possibly the most marvellous thing I've seen you do." The Queen smiled. Henry came down and joined his parents. "Henry my boy, if your wife is anything like mine you will have a great marriage." With that Father, Mother and Son left the throne room, laughing together, for the first time in a long time.


End file.
